Written in blood
by Pandora A
Summary: Quando você vive para sempre, pelo que você vive? Depois que o destino se encarrega de unir a vida de Bella Swan e Edward Masen, a história desse amor será escrita. Com sangue. UA. Vampiros, Lobisomens, Humanos.
1. NA: Explicações

Oi gente, quanto tempo! Tudo bem com vocês?

Nossa, senti muitas saudades disso aqui...

Passei muito, mas muito tempo fora, e sei que devo muitas explicações sobre o sumiço e principalmente sobre ter deletado as fics. Eu sei que devo, mas infelizmente nem tenho como explicar tudo isso.

Seria bastante clichê dizer que passei por momentos difíceis na minha vida, mas essa foi a mais pura verdade. E, em um momento de crise e revolta, deletei tudo – redes sociais, fanfics, tudo.

Mas, pra alegria de alguns – eu espero! – decidi finalmente voltar! Minha vontade de escrever está voltando gradativamente, e, como vocês podem ver, inclusive já estou trazendo uma fanfic nova!

Sei que tenho que dar um fim digno a _Breathe no more_, e continuar minhas outras fanfics que estavam em andamento, como _Written in blood_ e _Cuidado com o que deseja_. Eu pretendo continuar todas elas sim, porém ainda não consegui desempacar de onde parei nelas, e portanto peço um pouco de paciência. Voltarei a postá-las aos poucos e espero que todos os antigos leitores continuem lendo e deixando reviews, sim?

Por enquanto, deixo vocês com o Prólogo da nova fanfic (_Meu colega de quarto_), novíssima, recém saída do forno. E, é claro, com a promessa de que as outras voltarão o mais breve possível, assim como um novo projeto que, como eu já havia mencionado anteriormente, antes de sumir, é baseado na franquia _Premonição_ (_Final Destination_).

Se alguém quiser entrar em contato, sintam-se à vontade para me mandar MP ou um e-mail para pandora683**arroba**hotmail**ponto**com.

Obrigada pela atenção e compreensão!

Beijos,

Pandora.


	2. Prólogo

**Sinopse completa****: **_Quando você vive para sempre, pelo que você vive?  
>Bella Swan é a típica garota comum, que faz de tudo para passar despercebida. Tentando superar a perda de sua mãe e seguir em frente, Bella vai morar com seu pai, na pequena e chuvosa cidade de Forks.<br>Edward Masen "Cullen" é um vampiro com sede de vingança. Nunca se conformou em ser o que é ("um monstro"), e tudo o que mais desejava era se vingar daquele que o transformou. Vivendo escondido nas sombras durante mais de um século, conheceu os Cullen, uma "família" de vampiros vegetarianos, em uma pequena cidade no Canadá.  
>Depois que o destino se encarrega de unir suas vidas, a história desse amor será escrita. Com sangue.<br>__UA. Vampiros, Lobisomens, Humanos._

* * *

><p><strong>Written in blood<strong>

**Prólogo**

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_Na península Olympic, do noroeste do estado de Washington, há uma cidadezinha chamada Forks, quase constantemente debaixo de uma cobertura de nuvens. Chove mais nessa cidade insignificante do que em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos. Foi desse lugar e de suas sombras melancólicas e onipresentes que minha mãe fugiu comigo quando eu tinha apenas alguns meses de idade._ **¹**

Nunca mais _pisei_ naquela cidade outra vez. Tampouco conhecia meu pai. Mas isso estava prestes a mudar.

A caminho do aeroporto de Phoenix, deixei minha mente vagar pelos acontecimentos recentes. Fazia apenas uma semana que eu havia completado dezessete anos quando minha mãe faleceu. Pelo fato de eu ainda ser menor de idade, eu precisava de um _tutor_, e todos os meus familiares acharam que esse era um _bom motivo_ para eu ir até àquela cidadezinha e conhecer meu pai.

Eu sentiria falta de Phoenix e do calor. Mas, tudo bem. Eu iria para Forks e passaria um tempo com meu pai. Com sorte, ele seria um cara legal e eu conseguiria me adaptar. Na pior das hipóteses, eu só teria que rezar para fazer dezoito logo.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Livro _Twilight_, página 12.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Seguindo o prometido...

Não me deixem sozinha, please!

Beijinhos e até logo!


	3. Cap1: Represália

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo I  
><strong>Represália

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

_Em algum lugar do Mississippi, EUA – final do ano de 1861_

Eu andava apressado pelas ruas escuras, a caminho de casa, segurando firmemente o saco de papel, que trazia aquilo que minha mãe havia me pedido para comprar, em minhas mãos.

Estar sozinho fora de casa, em especial à noite, não era exatamente o que qualquer um desejaria. Como se não bastasse estarmos atravessando uma época difícil – uma época de guerra –, ainda havia alguns assassinatos sem explicação ocorrendo pela região. Ainda lembrava-me com clareza da manchete que tinha lido hoje pela manhã, no jornal local: "_Número de mortos aumenta e ainda não há pistas sobre a identidade do serial killer_". Todos estavam alarmados com essa onda de assassinatos e pouquíssimas pessoas se arriscavam a sair na rua depois que o sol se punha – era a hora em que o assassino agia.

Apesar de os jornais e até a polícia insistirem na idéia de um _serial killer_, eu duvidava. Cada vez que líamos uma nova notícia ou que os vizinhos comentavam algo, sempre dizia à minha mãe que aquilo não podia ser obra de um assassino em série, já que ele não seguia as características de um – exceto pelo _modus operandi_: todas as vítimas eram encontradas sem uma gota sequer de sangue no corpo. Porém, minha mãe sempre retrucava, dizendo-me para deixar esse trabalho – o de fazer suposições e tentar chegar a uma conclusão – para a polícia, já que esse era o trabalho dela.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado por um momento, procurei caminhar um pouco mais rápido para chegar logo em casa. Não estava longe, apenas mais dois quarteirões e eu estaria seguro.

Tentei não prestar atenção nos movimentos furtivos que meus olhos captaram quando estava cruzando a travessa. Disse para mim mesmo que eram apenas os meus olhos tentando me pregar peças e me amaldiçoei mentalmente por ser tão curioso e querer saber tanto sobre o assunto do possível _serial killer_.

Apertei um pouco mais o saco de papel e continuei olhando para frente, tomando ciência de que ainda precisava caminhar um bocado para alcançar a outra rua e andar, pelo menos, sob a fraca luz que irradiava das janelas das residências.

- Vejam o que temos por aqui. – ouvi uma voz feminina delicada sussurrada próxima a mim.

- Esse é meu. – ouvi outra voz feminina, tão delicada quanto a outra, mas um pouco mais agressiva.

- Não seja tão gananciosa, Nettie. – uma terceira voz, suave e musical, se fez ouvir. – É sua vez.

Em uma fração de segundos, havia quatro pessoas paradas a minha frente. Eu parei de andar com o susto, e tentei enxergar seus rostos em meio à escuridão.

O luar me ajudava a distinguir suas formas e as cores de seus cabelos. Uma daquelas pessoas era um homem. Ele era alto, com os ombros largos e uma postura imponente, e possuía revoltos cabelos crespos em um tom de louro. Do seu lado esquerdo, estava uma moça de estatura baixa, morena, e ao lado dela mais duas moças louras; uma mais alta e outra um pouco mais baixa. Todos os quatro tinham a pele muito branca, como porcelana.

Por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, eu de repente parecia estar recuperado do susto e me sentia anormalmente calmo diante dos quatro estranhos.

- Que desperdício. – a mais alta disse.

- Ele cheira tão bem. – a outra loura, dona da voz que eu lembrava ter sido chamada de Nettie, murmurou após respirar fundo.

- Depressa. – a morena sussurrou, virando-se na direção do homem. – Estamos correndo contra o tempo.

- E ainda temos que limpar a sujeira dos outros. – a loura alta acrescentou.

Eu não estava entendo nada do que diziam, e tudo o que eu queria era sair dali. Todavia, os quatro estavam bloqueando minha passagem.

- Serei rápido. – o homem disse, sua voz era rouca e dura.

Talvez eu devesse estar apavorado com a súbita aproximação dele – em um piscar de olhos ele cruzou aproximadamente cinco metros –, mas eu ainda estava tranqüilo.

Por um momento ele olhou fundo dentro dos meus olhos, e eu tive a impressão de que vi sua íris, de cor _escarlate_, brilhar. Então ele estreitou os olhos e sumiu. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em olhar para os lados para procurá-lo, o senti atrás de mim. Uma mão fria segurou um de meus braços e me puxou com força excessiva. Derrubei o saco de papel no chão pouco antes de ser prensado contra um muro e o estranho.

- Pare com isso. Essa calmaria toda está me irritando. – uma das moças pediu com rispidez.

O homem a minha frente rosnou e então eu voltei a me sentir assustado. Sem soltar meu braço, ele trouxe a outra mão fria até a minha boca, tapando-a. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e eu estremeci de medo. Comecei a me debater, mas seu aperto era forte demais. Tentei gritar, mas o som saía abafado.

Meu coração, que já batia rápido, acelerou ainda mais quando o vi abrir sua boca e expor seus dentes brancos e afiados, que brilharam sob a luz da lua. Em menos de um segundo eles rasgaram meu pescoço. A dor era lancinante, e eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas por causa dela. Senti meu sangue ser drenado do meu corpo aos poucos, fazendo eu me sentir cada vez mais fraco.

Eu já estava quase inconsciente quando senti o estranho afrouxar seu aperto e se afastar com outro rosnado. Com o pescoço queimando e muito fraco para permanecer em pé sem ajuda, deixei meu corpo ir de encontro ao chão.

- _Eles_ estão aqui. Precisamos ir _agora_. – a voz musical da morena parecia muito distante.

- Diabos, Maria. Eu estava quase acabando.

- Não temos tempo para isso.

Não os ouvi se afastando e minha visão estava turva demais para que eu pudesse enxergar alguma coisa.

Eu fiquei ali, deitado no meio da travessa, por um tempo que me pareceu longo demais, esperando pela morte que nunca veio.

Em um determinado momento, senti uma mão fria tocar meu pescoço dolorido. Eu queria gritar de dor, queria fugir daquele toque gelado, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. Talvez eu estivesse, finalmente, morrendo.

Mas, para o meu desprazer, eu ainda estava consciente o suficiente para ouvir um diálogo que, por mais que parecesse estar longe, eu sabia que ocorria ao meu lado.

- Ele foi mordido.

- Acha que ele sabe...?

- Não.

- Vai deixá-lo morrer?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Ele tem um dom. Seria um desperdício deixá-lo morrer. Seu talento seria um excelente incremento para o nosso clã.

- Mas ele está morrendo...

- Não está. Ele está muito fraco, mas o veneno de quem o mordeu já está circulando em sua corrente sanguínea.

Logo, eles começaram a falar muito rápido e baixo e ficou difícil de acompanhar, mas eu tinha certeza de que haviam mais pessoas ali, já que não eram mais apenas duas vozes distintas.

Ainda naquele estado letárgico, senti alguém muito gelado passar um braço sob meus joelhos e outro pelos meus ombros, me levantando do chão, e me carregar durante algum tempo.

Eu não sabia dizer onde estava nem quanto tempo havia se passado desde que todo esse pesadelo havia começado. Todavia, quando eu pensei que estava me recuperando, senti uma respiração glacial na altura do meu pescoço e então dentes foram enterrados outra vez no mesmo local já ferido. Meu agressor havia voltado para terminar o serviço?

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse gritar, já havia acabado. Só que não demorou muito para que eu fosse mordido mais uma dezena de vezes: nos tornozelos, nos pulsos e no interior dos braços.

Então eu finalmente gritei. Gritei durante incontáveis minutos, e descobri que isso não ajudava, não diminuía nem um pouco a sensação de queimação. Tentei pedir para me matarem logo, mas cada vez que eu abria a boca para fazer o pedido, tudo o que escapava eram gemidos e gritos de dor.

Durante algum tempo, eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. A dor era tudo o que eu sentia, e, cansado de gritar, sofria em silêncio.

Chegou um momento em que a dor e o fogo começaram a diminuir gradativamente, e eu comecei a ouvir o que acontecia ao meu redor. Ouvia vários diálogos e várias vozes, alguns ruídos diferentes. Um pouco depois, notei que já conseguia pensar com mais clareza, e procurava me concentrar nas conversas que aconteciam por perto para me distrair e não pensar na dor. Depois, constatei que já conseguia mexer meus dedos das mãos e dos pés sem que a dor tomasse conta do meu corpo.

E, por último, senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais e bater tão rápido que parecia que iria abrir um buraco no meu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que o fogo o consumia. E foi assim até ele parar de bater e o fogo sumir.

Eu estava morto?

Eu abri meus olhos e, ainda deitado, olhei ao redor. Estava em um quarto com paredes brancas, sozinho. Fiquei impressionado com o quão claro e nítido tudo parecia para mim. Eu ouvia ruídos que pareciam estar muito distantes.

De repente, percebi que minha garganta queimava, tanto ou mais forte quanto o fogo que se alastrava pelo meu corpo inteiro pouco antes. Instintivamente levei a mão ao pescoço e o acariciei, notando que já não estava mais dolorido e que não havia nenhuma ferida ali.

Antes que eu pudesse me levantar e procurar por alguém que pudesse me explicar o que havia acontecido e o que estava acontecendo com a minha garganta, a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando um homem alto, de pele extremamente branca, longos cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos intensos.

"_Parece que eu estava certo_.", disse sua voz, que me pareceu muito familiar. Forcei minha memória para me lembrar de onde o conhecia, mas não consegui.

- O que disse? – perguntei, estranhando o modo como eu parecia cantar ao invés de falar e o quão diferente minha voz parecia do que eu me lembrava.

- Eu não disse nada, Edward. – sua voz era suave. Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele continuou. – Sei que tem muitas perguntas, e eu irei responder a todas elas _na medida do possível_. Mas, agora, imagino que esteja com sede.

Lembrei-me da queimação em minha garganta, e imediatamente balancei a cabeça. Sentei na cama onde estivera deitado e ele me estendeu uma caneca, que eu peguei sem pestanejar. O líquido era escuro, parecia um vinho tinto. Seu cheiro era doce e muito apetitoso. Levei a caneca aos lábios e bebi avidamente, saboreando aquela bebida deliciosa.

- Não acho que isso seja suficiente, mas deve servir por enquanto.

- Eu estou morto? – repeti a pergunta que havia me feito anteriormente, estendendo-lhe a caneca vazia. Ele riu, e eu percebi o quanto aquilo o divertia.

- Não, você não está morto.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Felix. – o homem chamou baixo, como se estivesse falando com alguém que estivesse no mesmo cômodo.

"_Espero que o garoto não enlouqueça_."

Olhei para os lados, procurando o dono da voz, mas não havia mais ninguém ali além de nós dois. Porém, em questão de um ou dois segundos, outro homem de olhos vermelhos e curtos cabelos pretos entrou no quarto, trazendo consigo um espelho. Felix o posicionou em um canto, e outro fez um gesto indicando o objeto, como se me pedisse para eu olhar o meu próprio reflexo.

Por um momento eu senti medo. O que eu veria refletido naquele espelho?

- Não tenha pressa. – ele disse de forma gentil.

Eventualmente, minha curiosidade venceu e eu me aproximei do espelho. A primeira coisa que eu vi foram meus olhos cor de carmim, envoltos por leves olheiras.

_Meus olhos?_, eu repeti mentalmente, assustado. Onde estavam os _meus olhos verdes_?

Fitei meus cabelos, e pelo menos _eles_ pareciam iguais: desalinhados, com aquela diferente tonalidade de bronze.

Desci o olhar para o resto do meu corpo, e me assustei com o quanto eu, apesar de parecer doente por causa da palidez, estava bonito.

Também não pude deixar de notar o quanto minha pele e meus olhos pareciam com os daqueles dois homens parados atrás de mim. Olhei-os através do espelho, e o de cabelos longos sorriu para mim.

- O que eu sou? – perguntei.

"_Vampiro_", eu ouvi a voz de Felix, embora não tenha o visto abrir a boca.

Eu arregalei meus olhos vermelhos, e vi o outro homem lançar um olhar severo para Felix.

- _Vampiro_? – eu ecoei, incrédulo.

Vampiros existiam? E eu era um deles?

De repente, as coisas começaram a fazer _um pouco_ de sentido. Os quatro seres pálidos na travessa... A mordida... E então pensei na bebida que me fora oferecida. _Sangue_?

O vampiro de cabelos compridos se aproximou de mim e pousou uma mão em meu ombro.

- Eu posso ver o quanto está confuso agora. – ele disse, após alguns segundos. – Mas tudo fará sentido em breve.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Itália – 1862<em>

Eu estava sentado no chão de um dos cômodos escuros do castelo, abraçando minhas pernas com força, tentando a todo custo ignorar a queimação em minha garganta. Eu não iria sucumbir. Eu não iria beber sangue outra vez.

"_Edward, você precisa se alimentar_", Demetri pensou, do outro lado da porta. "_Caso contrário continuará fraco, e Aro disse_..."

- Eu não me importo com o que ele disse. – eu interrompi seus pensamentos.

- A culpa não é dele. – Alec murmurou.

- Foi Aro quem me transformou. Ele fez de mim o que eu sou: um monstro. – eu rosnei.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – Jane prontamente o defendeu. – Aro apenas acelerou o processo. Você teria virado _um monstro_ de qualquer jeito. – ela enfatizou as duas palavras com escárnio.

- Me deixem em paz. – eu grunhi, irritado.

"_Se você mudar de idéia... Heidi trará alguns turistas em poucas horas_", Demetri disse em pensamento.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia. – eu sibilei, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. – Eu não quero ser um monstro...

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Itália – 1890<em>

Apesar de não ter conseguido me controlar por muito tempo e ter sucumbido à sede, eu não bebia mais do que o necessário. Eram poucas as vezes em que meus olhos estavam rubis – eles passavam a maior parte do tempo pretos como carvão.

Nenhum dos Volturi aprovava o meu comportamento _rebelde_. Eu sabia que deixava Aro irritado com freqüência, mas não me arrependia. Essa não era a vida que eu tinha escolhido para mim, e mesmo que ele não tivesse sido o real culpado pela minha transformação, eu lhe designava uma boa parcela dessa culpa.

Ele sabia disso, é claro que sabia. Apenas um toque seu e minha mente – tudo; pensamentos presentes e passados, lembranças... – virava um livro aberto. Mas ele não parecia se importar com o fato de eu culpá-lo; muito pelo contrário, ele até se divertia. E eu sabia disso porque a mente dele também era um livro aberto para mim – pelo menos o que ele estava pensando no momento.

A outra parcela da culpa era destinada ao vampiro que havia me atacado naquela travessa; o vampiro loiro de brilhantes olhos escarlate, acompanhado de outras três belas vampiras – Maria, Nettie e outra cujo nome eu não sabia.

De tempos em tempos, Aro recebia visitas de outros vampiros que viviam espalhados pelo mundo – mas nunca recebera uma visita _daquele_ vampiro. E, pelo menos até onde eu sabia, nenhum dos Volturi havia cruzado com _ele_ durante todos esses anos.

Tudo o que eu queria desde a minha transformação era _vingança_, porém, nunca pude ir em busca daquilo que desejava. No primeiro ano, eu devia ser forte – recém-criados são extremamente fortes, por conta do sangue humano que ainda circula em suas correntes sanguíneas, reagindo à transformação –, mas eu não me alimentava o suficiente para isso. Nos próximos dois ou três anos que se seguiram ao meu primeiro de recém-criado, eu me recusava a beber sangue, e não tinha força nem para matar uma mosca. E nos anos seguintes, eu me alimentava somente para aliviar um pouco a queimação na garganta.

Então, um dia, decidi que estava na hora. Eu iria em busca do meu criador e o faria pagar.

Eu pretendia deixar o castelo sem ser notado, mas devia imaginar que alguém me notaria.

- Onde está indo? – a voz de Aro era baixa e incisiva.

- Estou indo embora. – eu respondi, de costas para ele. – Vou procurar o meu criador.

- E fará o que quando encontrá-lo?

- Irei destruí-lo.

- Isso fará com que você se sinta melhor? – ele perguntou sabiamente.

- Sim.

- Sabe que para isso terá que fazer o que você tanto repudia, não sabe? – ele perguntou, e eu podia ler em sua mente que isso era parte do plano de me dissuadir da idéia de partir, conseqüentemente forçando-me a permanecer ao seu lado.

- Eu sei. – eu baixei a cabeça, desejando que ele não resolvesse ler a _minha_ mente.

- Certo. Você pode ir, Edward. Quando quiser voltar, _porque eu sei que você vai_, as portas estarão abertas para você.

- Eu não estava pedindo permissão. – retruquei rudemente, voltando a caminhar em direção a saída.

* * *

><p><em>Prince Rupert, Canadá – 1997<em>

Fazia pouco mais de um século que eu viajava de cidade em cidade, país em país, continente em continente. Já conhecia praticamente o mundo inteiro, mas nunca encontrei o meu criador.

Ao longo desse século, conheci diversos vampiros nos mais diversos lugares. Grande parte deles possuía olhos vermelhos – negros, se estavam com sede –, por isso me surpreendi quando conheci o clã Denali, por volta dos anos 1980: eles possuíam olhos dourados. Eles logo me explicaram que isso se devia ao fato de que eles não se alimentavam de sangue humano, apenas de sangue animal. Achei aquilo totalmente repulsivo.

Não que o fato de eu me auto-intitular um monstro por ter que matar pessoas inocentes para me alimentar tenha sido aceito; eu ainda não aceitava isso muito bem. Pelo menos, eu havia arranjado um modo de contornar a situação: eu só bebia o sangue de pessoas ruins, da escória.

Os Denali, ao verem a minha aversão ao monstro que eu era, me convidaram para me juntar ao clã e tentar aderir à nova dieta. E eu aceitei. Permaneci com eles durante uns quatro ou cinco anos, mas nunca me adaptei muito bem a dieta de sangue animal – ela não me deixava tão forte quanto a outra, e eu precisava estar forte para o caso de encontrar o meu criador.

Abandonei-os há aproximadamente uma década, e voltei a vagar pelo mundo sem rumo.

Eu estava de passagem por uma pequena cidade do Canadá quando os encontrei. Os Cullen, outro clã de vampiros que bebiam sangue animal, não se denominavam _um clã_, e sim _uma família_. Eles eram quatro, e todos pareciam relativamente felizes levando a vida que levavam.

Era tarde da noite e poucas pessoas ainda andavam pelas ruas. Eu estava em busca de uma nova vítima, correndo furtivamente pelas partes mais escuras das ruas – longe dos postes de luz. Já estava pronto para pular para o telhado de um prédio e continuar a busca de cima, quando senti seu cheiro inconfundível. Havia algum vampiro por perto, eu pensei. Subi no telhado e olhei ao meu redor, encontrando os quatro ainda um pouco distante. Eles andavam em pares: uma loura abraçada a um grandalhão de cabelos escuros, e um pouco mais atrás um louro de mãos dadas com uma morena.

"_Parece que temos um vampiro por perto_", um deles pensou. "_Um pouco de diversão, à vista, talvez?_"

- Não estamos sozinhos. – a mesma voz anunciou aos outros, sussurrando. Ela pertencia ao grandalhão.

- Eu sei. – o louro sussurrou também. – Pegue leve, Emmett. Não sabemos se ele quer brigar.

- Talvez ele seja um nômade e só esteja de passagem. – a morena disse.

- Contanto que não nos exponha... – a loura deu de ombros.

- Tenho certeza de que quem quer que seja não quer chamar atenção desnecessária. – o louro, que parecia uma espécie de líder deles, declarou.

- Vocês estão certos. – eu murmurei, fazendo os quatro levantaram a cabeça e olharem em minha direção. – Só estou de passagem e não quero nem pretendo chamar atenção.

- Por que não desce daí e conversamos um pouco? – o louro sugeriu amigável.

Eu aceitei sua sugestão e desci do telhado. Ele sorriu, e então apresentou a si mesmo e a _sua família_. Logo que eu disse-lhes meu nome, Carlisle – o "líder" deles – me convidou para ir até sua casa.

Carlisle quis saber a minha história. Contei-lhes tudo o que me lembrava; que havia sido atacado por um grupo de vampiros e que os Volturi me acharam e me levaram à Volterra, onde vivi por quase três décadas antes de me tornar um nômade. Também mencionei o fato de ter vivido durante poucos anos com o clã Denali, o que o surpreendeu um pouco. Porém, omiti a parte sobre estar procurando o meu criador – eles não precisavam saber que eu estava querendo vingança.

Ele me contou sua história também, o quanto fora difícil e o quanto ele também se odiou ao saber no que havia se transformado. Contou-me que tentara se matar de diversas formas, até que desistiu, ao descobrir que podia se alimentar de sangue animal, e começou a estudar e se aperfeiçoar para resistir ao sangue humano até que se tornou médico. Foi então que conheceu Esme, sua esposa, que havia tentado se suicidar, atirando-se de um precipício, após perder seu filho. Logo depois dela veio Rosalie: ele a encontrou quase morta, após ser violentada por seu noivo e alguns amigos bêbados. E por último Emmett, que fora encontrado por Rosalie durante uma caçada, após sofrer um ataque de um urso. Rosalie não quis deixá-lo morrer e levou-o até Carlisle.

E foi aí que eu percebi o quanto havia me enganado ao achar que eles eram felizes e conformados com sua condição. Era evidente o quanto Carlisle desejava que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes – era só ouvir a sua história. Esme e Emmett foram os que aceitaram um pouco melhor a idéia de que eram vampiros, mas só porque eles tinham Carlisle e Rosalie, respectivamente. E Rosalie simplesmente _odiava_ ser uma imortal congelada para sempre em seus dezoito anos, uma vez que seu maior sonho quando humana era ser mãe.

Assim como os Denali, os Cullen foram bastante gentis e me convidaram para _fazer parte da família_. Carlisle assegurou que poderia me ajudar com a adaptação à dieta deles.

Carlisle era, de longe, o vampiro mais civilizado e _humano_ que eu já tinha conhecido em meus 136 anos. Eu tinha certeza que ele poderia mesmo me ajudar, e quem sabe até me dissuadir da idéia de vingança. Mas eu não estava certo se era isso que eu queria para mim.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, por fim. – Acho que posso ficar com vocês, _por ora_.

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington, EUA – tempos atuais<em>

- Ouvi dizer que vamos ter um acréscimo na nossa população. – Esme comentou sorridente, quando estávamos todos reunidos fazendo nada em especial, na sala.

- Sangue novo no pedaço. – Emmett zombou, e eu senti meus músculos se retesarem.

- Emmett. – Carlisle advertiu.

- Sem problemas. – eu murmurei. – Estou bem.

Embora estivesse com os Cullen há mais de uma década – e sobrevivesse apenas bebendo sangue de animais –, eu ainda era bastante _sensível _ao sangue humano.

"_Foi mal, cara_", Emmett pensou, perceptivelmente arrependido.

Eu balancei a cabeça apenas uma vez, aceitando suas desculpas, e ele esboçou um sorriso.

- E então, quem é que está vindo para esse fim de mundo? – Rosalie perguntou, desinteressada, lendo uma revista.

- A filha do chefe de polícia. – Carlisle foi quem respondeu. – Toda a cidade está comentando. Não ouviram nada na escola?

Nós três balançamos a cabeça, negando.

- Parece que a mãe dela faleceu, e ela está vindo morar com o pai. – Esme acrescentou.

- O Chefe Swan deve estar feliz. – Emmett comentou. Carlisle e Esme viraram para encará-lo, descrentes. – Digo, pela filha estar vindo...

- Nada disso realmente importa. – Rosalie disse com desdém. – Não é como se fôssemos nos aproximar dela, ou coisa assim.

Eu dei de ombros, silenciosamente concordando com ela.

Era só _mais uma humana_, cujo cheiro do sangue eu teria que me acostumar para não querer atacá-la no meio da escola.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, oi!

Repostando, então...

Só pra lembrar, da primeira vez que eu postei a fic eu avisei: a fic tem uma predominância de Bella POV, muito embora eu tenha começado mostrando a história do Ed e já tem mais um capítulo escrito sobre o ponto de vista dele e ainda há a possibilidade de surgir mais...

Espero os reviews, hein?

Beijinhos!


	4. Cap2: Boas vindas

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo II  
><strong>Boas-vindas

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_De Phoenix a Seattle são quatro horas de vôo, outra hora em um pequeno avião até Port Angeles, depois uma hora de carro até Forks. Voar não me incomodava; a hora no carro com Charlie, porém, era meio preocupante_. **¹**

Quando pousamos em Port Angeles não estava chovendo, embora o sol estivesse encoberto por nuvens espessas. A falta de chuva definitivamente deveria ser um milagre, então encarei o fato como um presente de boas-vindas.

Não foi muito difícil achar Charlie – ele me esperava ao lado de sua radiopatrulha. Por via das dúvidas, chequei a fotografia que carregava no bolso. O homem da foto, que estava abraçado a minha mãe, e o homem que eu estava vendo eram irrefutavelmente semelhantes, embora ele, assim como a minha mãe, parecesse alguns _bons_ anos mais jovem na imagem congelada.

Ao voltar meu olhar em sua direção, notei que ele também observava uma fotografia, e eu me perguntei o quão antiga e constrangedora ela poderia ser.

Respirei fundo e me pus a caminhar em sua direção, apertando um pouco mais forte entre meus dedos a alça da mala que eu carregava na mão e puxando a mala de rodinhas com a outra mão, com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Eventualmente ele desviou o olhar da foto e a enfiou no bolso, logo correndo os olhos pelo local – provavelmente me procurando. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu não soube dizer se ele parecia surpreso ou não, mas podia afirmar com convicção que ele parecia, de certa forma, feliz.

- Oi. – eu murmurei, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Aquele momento era um tanto constrangedor.

- Isabella. – ele disse, e seu tom estava carregado daquele orgulho bobo de pai.

Evitei rolar os olhos e soltei a mala de rodinhas, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Só Bella. – eu corrigi, forçando um sorriso.

- Certo, Bella. – ele sorriu por um momento, e então voltou a ficar sério. – Eu sinto muito por Renée.

Eu tranquei a respiração e trinquei a mandíbula ante a lembrança, mas logo tratei de me recompor e não ser tão rude quanto eu gostaria. Pisquei os olhos e dei um sorriso fraco, finalmente o encarando. _Seus olhos têm o mesmo tom de castanho que os meus_, eu constatei.

- Obrigada, _pai_.

Ele elevou um dos cantos da boca em um meio sorriso breve, e então tomou a mala de mim ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava a de rodinhas, para levá-las ao porta-malas.

Uma vez dentro do carro, comecei a me sentir um pouco desconfortável. Embora Charlie aparentasse ser legal e reservado – ele não parecia ser do tipo que se intromete, e isso era uma coisa boa –, eu não sabia se devia conversar com ele ou apenas ficar quieta.

Não sabia o que ele estava pensando sobre tudo isso... Não sabia se ele gostava da idéia de me ter morando com ele depois de tantos anos ou o porquê dele nunca ter ido atrás de mim... Não sabia como era sua vida, sequer sabia por que isso parecia não estar certo; talvez eu devesse ter perguntado algumas coisas sobre ele aos meus tios.

- Quer ligar o rádio? – ele ofereceu, apontando para o aparelho de som.

- Não precisa. Obrigada. – eu acrescentei, lembrando-me de ser gentil. – Não se incomode comigo.

Ficamos em silêncio mais alguns minutos. Eu estava distraída o suficiente, olhando os borrões verdes – árvores, troncos cobertos de musgos, galhos e samambaias que cobriam cada pedaço de terra – passarem pela janela do carro, para não notar que Charlie intercalava olhares entre a estrada e eu, me observando de rabo de olho. Quando voltei meu olhar para frente, o fitei de soslaio e o peguei olhando para mim.

Ele deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Desculpe se estou incomodando você. É que você é tão parecida com ela... Com a sua mãe. – ele se explicou.

Eu franzi a testa, pensando sobre a fotografia que havia visto tantas vezes antes e durante o vôo e uma última vez pouco antes de me aproximar dele; talvez ele estivesse certo, e eu fosse mais parecida com a minha mãe do que imaginava, mas eu ainda conseguia encontrar mais semelhanças entre mim e ele, o meu pai, do que entre mim e minha mãe.

Virei a cabeça para olhá-lo e vi que ele mantinha um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- Eu não acho. – eu disse simplesmente.

Charlie aumentou seu sorriso e virou para me fitar durante alguns segundos.

Pensei que fôssemos cair no mesmo silêncio, mas Charlie logo recomeçou a falar.

- Eu arranjei um carro para você. – ele disse. Não pude evitar arregalar os olhos com a surpresa. – Não sei se você vai gostar, mas achei que era uma boa idéia. Uma espécie de presente de boas-vindas.

- Que carro é? – eu quis saber.

- É uma picape. Um Chevy. – ele respondeu. – Foi baratinha. Comprei de um amigo meu, que agora está em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele não pode mais dirigir, e quando contei que você estava vindo ele a ofereceu por um preço baixo.

- Legal. Foi muito gentil da sua parte. – eu dei um sorriso sincero.

- Não foi nada. – ele sorriu sem graça. – Quero que você seja feliz aqui.

Eu não acreditava que realmente pudesse ser feliz em Forks – e isso não tinha nada a ver com Charlie –, mas achei que não seria legal dizer isso em voz alta, então me limitei a agradecer.

- Obrigada, pai. – acrescentei o "pai" de forma espontânea.

- Sabe, Bella... Sobre isso... – ele parecia repentinamente incomodado. – Tudo bem se você quiser ou preferir me chamar de Charlie. Eu vou entender.

- Hum, ok... – eu murmurei incerta.

O resto do caminho até a casa dele em Forks foi percorrido em absoluto silêncio.

Charlie estacionou o carro da polícia na rua, em frente a uma pequena casa de dois andares, logo atrás do meu _novo_ carro – bom, era novo para mim. A picape era de um vermelho desbotado, com pára-lamas grandes e arredondados. Parecia bastante velha e eu sequer sabia se ela iria funcionar, mas eu havia gostado – parecia um bom carro para mim.

Depois de uma boa olhada na picape, segui Charlie para dentro de casa. Ele gentilmente se ofereceu para levar minhas malas até meu quarto. A casa, por dentro, era tão simples quanto por fora, mas confortável e acolhedora o suficiente. O meu quarto ficava ao lado oeste, e a vista da janela dava para o jardim da frente. No quarto, nada combinava; o piso era de madeira, as paredes eram azul-claras e o teto pontiagudo. A cortina na janela era de renda amarela e o cobertor na cama de solteiro era roxo. Havia uma escrivaninha com um computador de segunda mão, e próxima a ela tinha uma cadeira de balanço.

Charlie logo se retirou e me deixou sozinha para arrumar meus poucos pertences. Não sabia dizer se estava feliz por estar sozinha, mas agradeci por isso por poder chorar sem ter alguém me perguntando se eu estava bem ou se queria conversar.

Guardei minhas roupas em uma antiga cômoda de pinho e pensei em ir tomar um banho, evitando pensar no fato de que só havia um banheiro – que eu teria que dividir com Charlie –, porém, mudei de idéia quando ouvi os passos dele no corredor.

Deitei na cama para descansar um pouco e, assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeci.

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça que me obrigou a levantar para tomar algum remédio. Apanhei um Tylenol na minha _nécessaire_ e rumei para a cozinha para conseguir um copo de água.

Encontrei Charlie sentado em uma das três cadeiras que não combinavam, em frente a uma velha mesa quadrada de carvalho, comendo uma daquelas pizzas prontas congeladas e passei os olhos no relógio de parede, constatando que há muito já havia se passado a hora do jantar. Senti-me mal ao pensar que ele podia estar comendo tão tarde porque havia me esperado.

- Espero que não se importe por eu não ter esperado. – Charlie disse. – Ainda tem um pedaço de pizza ali... – ele apontou para dentro do forno. – ... Se você estiver com fome, e tem outras coisas no congelador, se você não quiser pizza.

- Obrigada. – eu murmurei, enchendo de água um copo que encontrei sobre a pia.

- Eu devia ter arranjado um jantar melhor para a sua primeira noite por aqui...

- Não se preocupe. Pizza está bom.

Ele me indicou onde eu poderia pegar tudo o que precisasse – pratos, copos, talheres... – e me convidou para sentar com ele.

Não pude deixar de notar o quão confortável ele parecia estar com a minha presença. Era possível que eu não estivesse o atrapalhando nem um pouco? Não conseguia imaginar como a filha de dezessete anos, que ele praticamente não conhecia, não o incomodava nem um pouco.

- Algo errado com a pizza? – Charlie perguntou, ao ver que eu ainda tinha o garfo espetado e a faca no ar, retirando-me de meus devaneios.

- Não. Só estava pensando.

- Quer conversar?

- Só estava me perguntando por que o senhor nunca me procurou.

A expressão tranqüila de Charlie deu lugar a uma tensa, e eu logo soube que esse não era um bom assunto.

- Eu procurei, Bella. – ele disse, e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. – Eu fui até Phoenix umas duas ou três vezes depois que Renée foi embora, eu telefonei incontáveis vezes durante todos esses anos... Ela nunca me deixou falar com você.

Eu pisquei os olhos demoradamente, atônita. Charlie ficou quieto, provavelmente me deixando absorver a novidade.

- É muito fácil pintá-la de vilã agora, não é? – eu explodi de repente, dando uma risada sarcástica. – Ela não pode se defender.

- Bella...

- Não. – eu cortei, levantando da mesa. – Eu não quero ouvir.

- Bella... – ele tentou de novo.

Eu lhe dei as costas e saí de casa apressada. Fitei a picape por um momento, me amaldiçoando por não ter pegado as chaves para dar uma volta de carro. Balancei a cabeça e saí andando a pé mesmo.

Comecei a cantarolar uma música para mim mesma em minha cabeça enquanto andava sem rumo, evitando pensar no recente acontecimento na cozinha de Charlie.

Procurei andar apenas em linha reta para não me perder. Uma forte rajada de vento gelado me atingiu, me fazendo tremer de frio. Maldita hora em que saí de casa de cabeça quente, sem pegar as chaves do carro ou um casaco. Abracei meu próprio corpo, na tentativa de me aquecer, e continuei meu caminho, olhando para o chão mesmo que fosse quase impossível enxergar algo.

Tive aquela estranha sensação de estar sendo seguida, mas quando parei e olhei para trás não encontrei ninguém. _Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça_, pensei.

Voltei a caminhar, apertando meus braços ao meu redor quando percebi que a sensação ainda estava lá.

Qual era a probabilidade de acontecer alguma coisa comigo em uma cidade como Forks? Bom, era de Isabella Swan que estávamos falando, e _desastre_ é o meu nome do meio.

Continuei andando, fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível, e apurei meus ouvidos para tentar ouvir passos. Não ouvi nada, embora ainda tivesse certeza de que tinha alguém me seguindo. Que lamentável. Claro que não tinha ninguém me seguindo. A verdade é que essa cidade idiota estava começando a me deixar maluca.

A rua onde eu estava andando terminava em uma bifurcação, onde cada nova rua levava para um lado diferente. Parei na esquina, ao lado de um poste de luz com a lâmpada quebrada, e olhei para trás, tentando deduzir quantos metros eu havia percorrido desde que saíra de casa. O caminho era escuro demais, e eu não conseguia enxergar o meu ponto de partida.

Quando virei de frente para a bifurcação, a fim de decidir para que lado andar, quase esbarrei em alguém. Levei as mãos à boca para sufocar um grito de susto, ao mesmo tempo em que dei um passo para trás. Dar o passo para trás foi uma burrice; eu tropecei em alguma coisa e caí de costas no chão, batendo o cotovelo esquerdo com muita força na calçada. Mordi o lábio inferior para não gemer de dor.

- Você está bem? – a voz masculina era baixa e musical.

Eu apertei os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa em meio à escuridão. O poste de luz – com uma lâmpada inteira – mais perto era no mínimo a cinqüenta metros dali, e a iluminação não era boa o suficiente para chegar até ali. Tudo o que eu conseguia ver era que o homem a minha frente era alto – bem mais alto do que eu, eu diria – e tinha os cabelos displicentemente bagunçados.

- Acho que sim. – eu respondi, sentando na calçada.

Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar e eu aceitei. Sua mão era fria como gelo, como se ele tivesse a deixado muito tempo embaixo da água corrente de uma torneira, e quando minha mão entrou em contato com a sua foi como se ela tivesse sido atingida por uma forte corrente elétrica que tivesse passado por nós dois.

- Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar. – ele disse, soltando minha mão depressa.

Seria muito estúpido dizer que ele não tinha me assustado, não é?

- Sem problemas, eu estou bem. Isso é... – comecei a falar, pronta para lhe explicar que essas coisas eram comuns e me aconteciam com mais freqüência do que ele podia sequer imaginar, só que fui interrompida por um rosnado.

_Rosnado_? Ele rosnou para mim?

Instintivamente eu me encolhi e dei alguns passos para trás.

- Você se machucou? – sua voz agora era áspera.

Eu ergui as duas sobrancelhas, espantada com a súbita mudança em seu tom de voz e com a pergunta. Eu já não havia lhe dito que estava bem?

Olhei para baixo, checando meu corpo, que no escuro me parecia inteiro. Então resolvi olhar para o cotovelo esquerdo e, mesmo na escuridão, pude ver o tecido branco da blusa manchado – estava sangrando. Prendi a respiração por um momento, evitando que o cheiro de sangue chegasse as minhas narinas.

- Tudo bem, é só um pouco de... – eu virei para olhar para o homem, mas ele não estava mais ali. – ... Sangue.

Olhei para os lados, procurando por algum sinal do homem que estivera falando comigo, mas era como se ele nunca tivesse estado ali. Eu estava, novamente, sozinha na rua fria e mal iluminada.

Será que eu tinha imaginado tudo aquilo? Talvez eu tivesse caído e batido a cabeça ao invés do cotovelo... Levei a mão direita até o cotovelo esquerdo e ele latejou em protesto. Ok, eu tinha batido o cotovelo.

Talvez essa cidade idiota estivesse me deixando um pouco mais maluca do que eu tivesse imaginado, e eu estivesse tendo alucinações. Era a única explicação plausível, e ainda assim nem era tão plausível.

Delírio ou não, decidi que estava na hora de voltar para casa. Eu não queria correr o risco de encontrar mais algum fantasma por aí, ou quem sabe algo pior. Na próxima vez eu poderia não ter tanta sorte...

Refiz meus passos, prestando o máximo de atenção possível no chão para não cair outra vez e ignorando o máximo que pude sensações e ruídos estranhos.

Cheguei em casa cerca de dez minutos mais tarde e encontrei todas as luzes apagadas e tudo silencioso. Subi direto para o meu quarto, onde encontrei um bilhete colado na porta.

"_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu na cozinha. Nos vemos pela manhã._"

Arranquei o bilhete da porta e amassei, guardando no bolso da calça jeans. Entrei no quarto apenas para pegar a minha pequena caixa de primeiros-socorros e fui até o banheiro, onde tirei a blusa e tentei visualizar a extensão da ferida através do reflexo no espelho.

Porém a primeira coisa que eu notei foi o quanto eu já parecia ainda mais pálida, estando na cidade há apenas algumas horas. Suspirei e deixei isso de lado, baixando o olhar para o cotovelo machucado. Ele estava coberto de sangue, e era impossível ver onde começava ou terminava o corte. Fui obrigada a lavar a região antes de voltar a procurar alguma coisa. Era um corte relativamente pequeno e não foi muito difícil fazer um curativo.

Voltei para o quarto, deixando para tomar banho pela manhã antes de ir para a nova escola. Tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento era deitar e dormir.

Não dormi muito bem naquela noite. Na primeira metade da noite, o barulho incessante da chuva batendo no telhado e na janela me incomodava. Eu tirei alguns cochilos, mas eventualmente acordava e não conseguia dormir de novo. Na outra metade, fiquei preocupada com o dia que teria que enfrentar assim que o despertador tocasse.

Eu teria que me acertar com Charlie. Se eu realmente pretendia morar com ele, por pelo menos um ano, as coisas teriam que ser diferentes.

E depois teria que ir para a escola.

* * *

><p>De manhã, depois de tomar banho e me arrumar para enfrentar o dia – e me certificar de enfiar um guarda-chuva na mochila e de pegar um casaco –, desci para tomar o café da manhã. Charlie já estava lá, sentado a mesa, tamborilando os dedos sobre um pequeno baú que jazia sobre a mesa.<p>

- Bom dia. – ele me cumprimentou, parecendo até bem humorado.

- Bom dia. – repeti um pouco envergonhada. – Sobre ontem à noite...

- Você não precisa dizer nada, Bella. – ele me cortou sem ser rude, indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

Larguei a mochila no canto da cozinha e sentei, vendo-o empurrar o baú em minha direção.

- Eu entendo que você queira defender sua mãe e acredite quando digo que não estou chateado pelo que aconteceu. – ele continuou. – Sei que você precisa ir para a escola logo, mas, quando tiver um tempo, dê uma olhada no conteúdo desse baú.

Eu o fitei, confusa. Ele sorriu brevemente antes de se levantar.

- Preciso ir para a delegacia. – ele avisou, pousando uma mão em meu ombro e afagando gentilmente.

Eu assenti, e então ele me deu uma breve instrução sobre como chegar à escola.

- Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia. – ele desejou, assim que eu lhe garanti que havia entendido.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, vendo-o sair da cozinha.

Assim que escutei a porta da frente bater, chequei o relógio e constatei que ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de sair para ir à escola. Peguei a mochila que estava no chão, pendurando-a no ombro, e o baú em cima da mesa, e rumei para a sala.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse sentar no sofá eu olhei para a lareira e vi alguns porta-retratos acima dela. Deixei a mochila sobre o sofá e o baú sobre a mesa de centro, e fui até a lareira. A primeira fotografia era do casamento de Charlie e Renée em Las Vegas, seguida por uma que eu supus ter sido tirada logo após o meu nascimento. E a última era uma só minha, onde eu estava sorrindo e olhando para algo além da câmera – era uma foto do meu último aniversário.

Engoli em seco, desviando o olhar da fotografia rapidamente e voltando para o sofá. Abri o baú e mordi o lábio inferior ao notar que ali dentro tinha uma pilha de cartões. O que era aquilo?

Peguei o primeiro cartão da pilha.

_13 de setembro de 1993_

_Feliz aniversário._

_Gostaria de ter estado presente para vê-la dar seu primeiro passo e ouvi-la dizer sua primeira palavra._

Fitei o cartão por um tempo longo demais, sem conseguir esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. Por que eu nunca tinha recebido aquilo?

Peguei toda a pilha de cartões. Havia um para cada aniversário: o de 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996... De todos os anos, até 2008 – meu penúltimo aniversário. Eu não sabia por que faltava o de 2009, mas isso não me importava tanto quanto saber por que eu nunca soube da existência desses cartões ou o porquê de eu nunca ter os recebido.

Já estava quase guardando todos os cartões quando vi que no fundo do baú tinha um envelope branco. Reconheci a caligrafia de minha mãe no mesmo, e o peguei sem pensar duas vezes.

Eu não soube o que sentir quando li a carta, datada de 2002, que Renée havia escrito para Charlie, pedindo que ele parasse de enviar os cartões e de telefonar. Não havia um motivo específico para seu pedido, e na verdade isso não me importava muito também.

Charlie estava falando a verdade quando disse que Renée não deixava que ele falasse comigo, e eu havia sido muito injusta com ele.

Guardei a carta e todos os cartões dentro do baú e o fechei. Deixei-o em cima da mesa de centro mesmo, tentando deixar junto com ele os meus pensamentos sobre o assunto. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento, a não ser deixar esse assunto para depois...

E ir para a escola.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Livro _Twilight_, página 13.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Chegando o capítulo diário...

E aí, to postando pros fantasmas?

Obrigada a **Jana Pepita** por dar sinal de vida! ^^

Beijos e até amanhã!


	5. Cap3: Os donos do pedaço

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo III  
><strong>Os donos do pedaço

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Quando adentrei o estacionamento da escola notei que o local já estava abarrotado de carros, que aparentavam ser mais antigos, assim como o meu, e não me senti tão _diferente_. Como estava em cima da hora, estacionei na primeira vaga que avistei e joguei a mochila sobre o ombro direito, pulando para fora da cabine.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, um garoto que estava há alguns passos de distância, conversando com outros dois, sorriu momentaneamente e então se aproximou. Ele era pouco desajeitado, e isso talvez se devesse ao fato de que ele parecia magro demais para sua altura, e tinha os cabelos bem escuros.

- Você é a novata... Isabella Swan.

- Só Bella. – eu corrigi, lançando-lhe um breve sorriso.

- Bom, bem-vinda, Bella. – ele disse educado. – Sou Eric. Como você está?

Achei sua pergunta um pouco estranha, mas acabei por agir de maneira simpática, sorrindo e dizendo que estava bem, obrigada.

- Se quiser, posso ajudá-la a encontrar a secretaria. – ele ofereceu.

- Ahn... Acho que eu consigo achar sozinha. – eu tentei soar agradecida, dando uma olhada na direção do prédio com os dizeres "Secretaria". – Mas obrigada.

- Disponha. – ele sorriu. Nenhum sinal de mágoa.

- Nos vemos por aí.

Eu comecei a andar na direção do prédio, quando Eric chamou meu nome.

- Sim?

- Eu já estava esquecendo... – ele disse, dando uma corridinha para me alcançar. – Se eu fosse você, colocaria o carro em outra vaga.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Aquela é a vaga dos Cullen. – ele disse o nome em um sussurro, olhando para os lados.

Mesmo de longe, dei uma olhada na vaga onde tinha estacionado, em busca de alguma placa ou algum sinal que reivindicasse aquela vaga como sendo dos tais Cullen. Em vão, é claro.

- Olha, Eric, obrigada? – eu agradeci, mas pareceu mais uma pergunta. – Mas eu não vejo nada que indique que aquela vaga pertence a eles. Então, seja lá quem for esses Cullen, eles podem estacionar em outro lugar. Olha só, tem até duas vagas ao lado da minha picape.

- Exatamente... – Eric murmurou, dando mais uma olhada para os lados. – Ninguém estaciona ao lado deles.

Eu comprimi os lábios, procurando controlar uma risada involuntária. Aquilo só podia ser piada.

- Certo... Bom, se você vir os Cullen por aí, diga a eles que podem vir falar comigo para discutirmos esse probleminha.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo... – ele suspirou. – Até mais, Bella.

Eric se afastou, voltando para perto dos dois garotos com quem ele estivera antes, e eu voltei a caminhar em direção a secretaria.

Após me identificar recebi vários papéis, entre eles um com o meu horário e um mapa da escola. A mulher que me atendeu sorriu para mim, e me desejou boa sorte com o primeiro dia.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar a sala da minha primeira aula. Era uma sala pequena, e assim que entrei todos olharam para mim. Evitei olhar de volta e tive sorte por o professor me designar um lugar ao fundo da sala e não pedir que eu me apresentasse.

Todas as aulas seguintes foram parecidas. Nenhum professor fez com que eu precisasse me apresentar para a turma e eu passava a maior parte do tempo quieta no meu canto. Vez ou outra vinha alguém para se apresentar, me perguntar como eu estava – e então, a pergunta de Eric começou a fazer sentido; pelo visto, não era segredo para ninguém o motivo da minha vinda para Forks – e oferecer ajuda para encontrar a próxima aula ou companhia para o almoço no refeitório.

Eu me senti um pouco melhor quando notei que grande parte das pessoas por ali era tão pálida quanto eu. Isso era um bom sinal – minha cor de pele não se destacaria tanto.

Uma garota baixinha, de escuros cabelos encaracolados, foi bastante simpática e prestativa. Se apresentou e se sentou comigo nas duas últimas aulas, e foi com ela que eu decidi me sentar no horário do almoço. Fomos juntas até o refeitório, com Jessica falando o tempo todo sobre as aulas, os professores, os alunos e sobre "tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre Forks" – palavras dela. Eu até tentei acompanhar o ritmo da conversa, mas ela tagarelava com tanto entusiasmo que eu acabava perdendo o fio da meada e então apenas ria ou sorria, ou só acenava com a cabeça.

Ela me guiou até uma mesa cheia de seus amigos, apresentando cada um. Confesso que não guardei o nome de todos, mas isso não deveria ser um grande problema, não é?

Reconheci Eric sentado em uma mesa próxima e, assim que me viu, ele acenou para mim, sorridente. Acenei de volta antes de dirigir minha total atenção aos meus companheiros de mesa.

Nenhum deles parecia incomodado com a minha presença ali, muito pelo contrário; todos pareciam bastante confortáveis, conversando entre si, como se eu nem estivesse ali. Jessica havia dado uma trégua aos meus ouvidos e estava falando sem parar com o garoto ao seu lado, loiro de olhos azuis com carinha de bebê, que eu tinha quase certeza que se chamava Mike.

- Está gostando de Forks, Bella? – a garota que estava do meu outro lado perguntou gentilmente.

- Hum, Forks é... _Legal_. – eu respondi, e ela deu uma risadinha.

- Deve ser difícil para você. – ela disse. Não parecia estar com pena, como grande parte das pessoas que falaram comigo. – Se você precisar de alguém para conversar, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada... – eu murmurei, me sentindo mal por não conseguir lembrar o nome dela.

- Angela.

- Angela. – eu repeti, e sorrimos simultaneamente.

Ela logo se virou para falar com a pessoa que estava do seu outro lado e, como todos os outros pareciam entretidos demais em suas conversas e afazeres, aproveitei para varrer o refeitório com o olhar, fitando todos ali presentes. Reconhecia alguns rostos das aulas anteriores, mas outros eram novos.

Pousei meu olhar na mesa mais distante de mim. Ela era ocupada por apenas três pessoas que eu não tinha visto em nenhuma aula, tampouco nos corredores.

Nenhum deles conversava entre si ou olhava para os lados; eles estavam completamente mudos e perfeitamente imóveis. Eu até arriscaria dizer que eles pareciam não respirar, mas estava longe demais para confirmar isso. Na frente de cada um deles havia uma bandeja cheia de comida.

Eram dois garotos e uma garota. Analisei primeiro a garota. Ela era maravilhosa, e eu me sentia mal apenas em estar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Seus lindos e longos cabelos loiros caíam em cascata pelas costas, terminando na altura de sua cintura. Ela era magra – não do tipo anoréxica – e era digna de uma ilustração de capa de revista de moda. O garoto ao seu lado era grande e incrivelmente musculoso, com cabelos escuros e encaracolados. O outro garoto, ao lado do musculoso que pelo _tamanho_ me lembrava o Hulk, era esguio e pouco musculoso, com os cabelos desalinhados de uma diferente coloração: cor de bronze.

Eles não eram nada parecidos, exceto pela perfeição dos traços e pela cor da pele e dos olhos. Todos os três tinham a pele branca como giz e, apesar da distância, eu conseguia ver que o Hulk e a loira tinham os olhos escuros, talvez pretos, envoltos por grandes olheiras – como se não dormissem há várias noites. Quando me voltei para o garoto dos cabelos bronze para descobrir a cor de seus olhos, notei que ele usava óculos escuros.

Que piada. Óculos escuros em uma cidade constantemente coberta por nuvens.

- Quem são eles? – perguntei a Angela, apontando para aqueles seres perfeitos com o queixo.

Ela olhou para a direção em que eu apontava, ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto de óculos escuros virou sua cabeça, como se olhasse em nossa direção. Desviei o olhar, voltando-o para Angela, e vendo-a fazer o mesmo.

- São os Cullen. – ela respondeu e eu imediatamente me lembrei das coisas que Eric havia me dito mais cedo. – Quer dizer, a garota é Rosalie Hale, e os outros dois são Edward e Emmett Cullen.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que não importava se eles eram devastadora e inumanamente lindos. Eles se achavam os donos do estacionamento, pelo que Eric havia me dito. Quem sabe não se achassem os donos da escola, também.

Então eu pensei nos nomes que havia escutado. Os três nomes eram incomuns, antigos... O tipo de nome antigo que os avós tinham. Por um momento pensei que isso pudesse ser comum em cidades pequenas do interior, como Forks, mas logo descartei essa idéia, ao me lembrar de alguns nomes das pessoas que estavam sentados perto de mim.

- Bonitos, não é? – Jessica se intrometeu. Angela deu um sorriso sem graça, e eu balancei a cabeça. – Mas nem perca o seu tempo. Rosalie e Emmett estão juntos e, aparentemente, nenhuma garota aqui é boa o suficiente para Edward Cullen. – ela bufou, e eu me perguntei quando ele havia a rejeitado.

- Edward e Emmett são parentes de verdade? Eles não são parecidos. – meu lado curioso falando mais alto.

Notei que quando seu nome saiu de meus lábios, Edward Cullen voltou sua cabeça em nossa direção outra vez, como se soubesse que estávamos falando dele. Isso era impossível, não era? Ele estava muito afastado... Não tinha como ele ouvir o que falávamos.

- Não. – Angela respondeu polidamente. – Eles são adotados. O doutor Cullen e sua esposa são bem jovens, na casa dos vinte ou trinta anos, no máximo.

- E Rosalie é sobrinha da senhora Cullen. Ou algo do tipo. Eles moram _juntos_. – Jessica fofocou visivelmente escandalizada pelo fato do Cullen grandalhão e da loira serem um casal adolescente e morarem juntos.

- Eles sempre moraram aqui? – eu quis saber.

- Não. – Jessica respondeu, de repente muito interessada na conversa sobre os Cullen. – Eles vieram de algum lugar do Canadá, no ano passado.

Eu assenti, resolvendo parar com o meu questionário.

Angela e Jessica voltaram a conversar com seus respectivos _vizinhos_, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Parecia que os donos do pedaço eram tão novatos quanto eu. Me admirava o fato de que ninguém movia uma palha para colocá-los no lugar deles, ou pelo menos fazê-los perceber que, apesar de sua beleza, eles eram iguais a todos os outros por aqui, e não _realeza _como eles pareciam achar que eram.

Continuei olhando para a mesa dos Cullen, intrigada. Eu não havia visto nenhum deles levar um pedaço sequer de comida a boca, ou trocar palavras, ou até mesmo se mover.

O de cabelos ruivos bagunçados – Edward – elevou um dos cantos da boca, em um meio sorriso, como se algo o divertisse. Então, pela primeira vez desde que os olhara, vi o grandalhão – Emmett – se mexer. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, apoiando os braços na mesa e se inclinando um pouco pra frente. Ele abriu a boca e seus lábios se mexeram minimamente, como se tivesse falado algo, mas em uma velocidade incrível – e eu fiquei com dúvidas se ele tinha mesmo falado ou não. Edward fechou a cara; seu maxilar ficou tenso e sua testa levemente enrugada. Depois, ele abriu a boca e seus lábios mal se mexeram, assim como os de Emmett. O "Hulk" levantou uma sobrancelha e a loira-modelo abriu um sorriso largo, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Um pouco depois disso, Edward se levantou em um movimento rápido e brusco, agarrando sua bandeja intocada. Os outros dois o imitaram, e os três começaram a caminhar em direção ao lixo, para largar suas bandejas. Fiquei embasbacada com a elegância e a graciosidade de seus passos; os três pareciam desfilar ao invés de andar, e eu me perguntei como isso era possível.

Logo em seguida o sinal tocou e o grupo da nossa mesa se dispersou, cada um seguindo para suas aulas. Angela tinha Biologia comigo no próximo tempo e seguimos juntas, mas em silêncio. Nos separamos assim que passamos pela porta – ela já tinha uma parceira de laboratório.

Agradeci internamente quando esse professor apenas me deu um livro e, assim como os anteriores, também me dispensou e me designou um lugar sem que eu precisasse ficar lá na frente para me apresentar.

Eu não soube dizer se era má sorte ou não, mas o único lugar disponível, o lugar que o professor me mandou sentar, era ao lado de Edward Cullen. Perguntei-me como não havia o notado ali na sala antes, com aqueles cabelos rebeldes daquela cor incomum, mas mesmo assim fiquei grata por _ele_ não ter me notado – ele estava distraído demais, olhando o que quer que fosse através do vidro da janela. Por algum motivo eu me sentia intimidada por sua presença; talvez fosse porque eu tinha aquela sensação de que ele havia escutado cada palavra do que eu e minhas novas amigas falávamos no refeitório.

Depositei meu livro em cima da mesa com cuidado e puxei a cadeira devagar, procurando fazer o mínimo ruído possível para não chamar a atenção dele. Tão logo eu me sentei, Edward Cullen desviou seu olhar da janela. Ele virou a cabeça para frente e, apesar de continuar com aqueles estúpidos óculos escuros – o que me admirava, já que normalmente professores tem tendência a nos mandar tirar esse tipo de acessório –, eu podia ver que sua expressão estava tão tensa quanto a poucos minutos atrás, no refeitório.

Tentei ignorá-lo e peguei meu caderno, abrindo-o. Abri o livro também, na página indicada pelo professor, e foquei toda minha atenção na aula e em fazer as devidas anotações sobre a matéria.

Foi inevitável não olhar para o lado de vez em quando, mesmo que discretamente. Notei que Edward tinha o caderno e o livro fechados, um em cima do outro, a sua frente. Ele estava o mais longe de mim que o espaço físico da mesa permitia, e ainda inclinado para o lado contrário ao que eu estava. Suas costas estavam eretas e ele estava imóvel, exatamente como no refeitório, e dessa vez eu tinha _quase_ certeza que ele não respirava. Quase, porque eu não achava que isso fosse possível.

Em um determinado momento ele ergueu seus braços, que antes estiveram pendidos para baixo com as mãos em punhos apoiadas nas pernas, e cruzou-os na altura do peito, ainda com aquela postura rígida.

Mesmo que ele estivesse de óculos escuros, eu não arrisquei olhar para seu rosto.

Quando o sinal tocou, Edward Cullen se levantou tão depressa que eu quase não vi. Em menos de um segundo ele já estava em pé, com seu livro e caderno nas mãos, praticamente voando – tamanha era sua velocidade e a leveza de seus passos – para fora da sala. Eu fiquei parada durante alguns segundos, assustada. Qual era o problema dele?

Guardei minhas coisas na mochila e me preparei para sair. Assim que passei pela porta, alcançando o corredor, alguém pousou uma mão em meu ombro.

- Bella. – o garoto loiro com cara de bebê, Mike, sorriu amigavelmente para mim.

- Oi, Mike.

- Qual é a sua próxima aula?

- Educação Física.

- A minha também. – ele disse animado.

Caminhamos lado a lado até o ginásio, com Mike falando, falando e falando – não era a toa que ele agüentava a tagarelice de Jessica. Quando já estávamos dentro do ginásio, Mike mudou de assunto.

- E aí, você furou o Edward Cullen com um lápis ou o quê? – ele perguntou risonho. – Nunca o vi agir daquele jeito.

Isso respondia a pergunta que eu havia me feito antes. Aparentemente, _eu _era o problema da realeza da Forks High School.

- Não sei. Nunca falei com ele.

- Ele é muito estranho. – Mike concluiu. – E assustador também.

Eu concordei silenciosamente e nos separamos para entrar cada um em seu respectivo vestiário.

* * *

><p>Eu quase pulei de alegria quando aquele dia estranho de aulas finalmente acabou.<p>

Atravessava o estacionamento sozinha e imersa em meus próprios pensamentos, recordando do que eu havia deixado para trás, em casa, e que teria que lidar assim que voltasse para lá.

Respirei fundo e olhei para frente, procurando minha picape vermelha desbotada. Um brilhante Volvo prateado, estacionado ao lado esquerdo da picape, ofuscava meu singelo meio de transporte. Nem precisei gastar muitos neurônios para chegar à conclusão de que aquele carro estúpido e caro pertencia aos Cullen. Sorri comigo mesma ao pensar que poderia ter lhes causado _um pouco_ de raiva que fosse por ter "roubado" a vaga deles.

Ao me aproximar da picape, ouvi vozes melodiosas e cadenciadas discutindo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – disse uma voz masculina baixa e abafada, possivelmente entredentes, mas ainda assim muito bonita.

- É claro que você pode. – a outra voz era claramente feminina, e ela parecia cantar. – Se nós podemos você também pode.

- Eu não posso mais renegar _o que_ eu sou. – a mesma voz masculina argüiu, agora de forma mais clara.

- _Isso_ é o que você é, Edward. – outra voz masculina replicou.

Eu paralisei onde estava, quando percebi que eram os Cullen quem estava discutindo ao lado da minha picape.

Franzi a testa, tentando entender do que diabos eles estavam falando.

- Eu não pertenço a esse mundo. – Edward insistiu.

- A que mundo você pertence, então? – a voz feminina, Rosalie, perguntou com escárnio.

- Ao mundo de onde eu...

- Não estamos sozinhos. – a outra voz, Emmett, o cortou.

Como ele sabia que eu estava ali, escondida do outro lado da picape?

Ainda chocada demais com aquela conversa no mínimo bizarra e com o fato deles terem conhecimento da minha presença, mordi o lábio inferior e decidi fingir que recém estava chegando ao meu carro.

"Indiferente" – ou pelo menos fingindo – à presença deles abri a porta do passageiro e joguei minhas coisas ali para dentro, voltando a fechá-la para então dar a volta no carro e "enfrentá-los". Alcancei o lado do motorista de cabeça baixa, olhando-os pelo canto do olho. Impressionei-me ao notar o quão baixa eu – e meus um metro e sessenta e três – parecia ao lado daquelas beldades. Até mesmo a loira escultural era uns bons dez centímetros mais alta do que eu.

- Se não é a novata que roubou nossa vaga. – Rosalie disse com desdém.

Engoli em seco e fingi que não ouvi. Mas como a sorte realmente não anda ao meu lado, a porta meio que emperrou e eu tive que usar muita força para abri-la. Quando eu consegui voei com tudo para cima dos Cullen, e teria ido ao chão se Emmett não tivesse me segurado.

- Ei, cuidado novata. – ele disse em tom de riso.

- O-obrigada. – eu gaguejei estupidamente, sentindo todo o meu sangue se concentrar na região das minhas bochechas, e saí de perto dele o mais rápido que eu consegui.

Vi Edward se apoiar no capô do Volvo, como se de repente tivesse perdido o equilíbrio, pousando uma mão no espelho retrovisor. Eu não podia ver seus olhos, que ainda estavam cobertos por aquele acessório totalmente dispensável em um lugar como Forks, mas podia imaginar seu olhar hostil em minha direção. Então ele fechou os dedos em volta do espelho e em uma fração de segundo despedaçou-o, fazendo os pequenos fragmentos irem de encontro ao chão.

Arregalei os olhos, assustada, e involuntariamente dei alguns passos para trás, batendo as costas contra a minha picape. Sem pensar duas vezes entrei na cabine, batendo a porta.

- Edward, o que você fez? – Rosalie questionou em tom de censura.

- Antes isso do que... – eu ainda o ouvi dizer, antes de colocar o carro em movimento e dirigir em direção a saída da escola.

Não podia negar que parte de mim havia ficado curiosa com o possível final daquela frase. Poderia jurar que ele queria dizer – e talvez tenha dito – "antes isso do que ela". Ele queria me matar? Por quê? Só por causa de uma maldita vaga no estacionamento da escola?

Lembrei-me de seu comportamento agressivo e assustador. Os Cullen – ou talvez só Edward Cullen – não eram flor que se cheire, e disso eu tinha certeza. Eu só precisava me lembrar de não chegar perto deles ou fazer algo que pudesse os irritar. Eu precisava ficar longe de encrencas. Por Charlie.

Charlie...

Eu ainda tinha uma questão não resolvida para tratar. Quando chegasse em casa, teria que ficar esperando Charlie para que conversássemos a respeito do conteúdo daquele baú que eu havia visto mais cedo.

Se eu conseguisse resolver esse assunto, talvez eu perguntasse para Charlie sobre os Cullen. Ou talvez não.

Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era tirar aquela família esquisita da cabeça. Eu havia conseguido deixar o assunto _Charlie-cartas-Renée_ escondido no fundo da minha mente durante todo o período de aulas. Certamente eu conseguiria fazer o mesmo com o assunto _famíla-Cullen-bizarra-que-quer-me-matar_. É claro que eu conseguiria.

Pelo menos até a manhã seguinte.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi, povinho!

Essa fic aqui continua meio abandonada né? :\

Bom, aqui vai o capítulo do dia.

Obrigada a** Jana Pepita**!

Até o próximo, beijos!

**PS: Para quem acompanha _Meu colega de quarto_, o novo capítulo infelizmente só deve vir segunda ou terça-feira! Sinto muitíssimo por fazê-los esperar, mas eu avisei que as postagens diárias eram temporárias e esse é o melhor que posso fazer! :(**


	6. Cap4: La tua cantante

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo IV**

La tua cantante

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Conviver com quatro vampiros pode ser um bocado desagradável, às vezes.

Além de ter a habilidade de ler a mente das pessoas, minha audição sensível de vampiro me permitia ouvir o mínimo ruído mesmo a certa distância. Essa combinação era demasiado desconfortável quando algum dos casais – de vez em quando os dois – resolvia _consumar_ a relação.

No momento em que aceitei me juntar aos Cullen tinha plena consciência de que isso implicaria em abrir mão da minha antiga dieta – o que, ocasionalmente, permitia que eu me _saciasse _antes de beber o sangue das minhas _vítimas_ – e me adequar ao modo deles de "viver". Mas, mesmo tendo renunciado ao meu "estilo de vida", eu nunca realmente me importei em ser o único _membro da família_ que não tinha uma companheira.

O sangue humano ainda era muito apelativo para mim, e a cada crepúsculo eu agradecia internamente por ter agüentado mais um dia sem sucumbir à vontade quase incontrolável de atacar toda e qualquer pessoa que cruzava meu caminho.

Já eram doze anos que eu estava com os Cullen, e cinco anos sem colocar uma gota sequer de sangue humano na boca. Durante os sete primeiros anos eu tive três recaídas: uma no primeiro ano, quando estava em _fase de adaptação_, outra no terceiro ou quarto ano e então cedi pela última vez no sétimo ano.

Todos eles estavam sempre preocupados comigo, receosos, apenas esperando pelo meu próximo deslize. Mas eu não os culpava por isso; eu mesmo vivia em uma constante batalha contra o meu instinto predador, lutando com todas as minhas forças para não decepcioná-los e não cair na tentação de me tornar um monstro, resistindo a cada fragrância agradável de cada humano que tinha o azar de estar no mesmo ambiente que eu.

Às vezes, me divertia _um pouco_ pensar comigo mesmo o que essas pessoas pensariam se soubessem _o que_ eu era e o quão forte era a parte de mim que tinha sede de seu sangue.

Os gemidos nada contidos de Rosalie me trouxeram de volta à realidade. Balancei a cabeça, dissipando aqueles pensamentos, e me dirigi até a porta de casa. Algumas horas na rua deveria ser o suficiente para dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade e uma trégua para os meus ouvidos e minha cabeça.

Não peguei as chaves do meu carro de propósito; andar me parecia muito mais agradável. Era tarde e dificilmente alguma pessoa estaria fora de casa àquela hora. Traduzindo: não cruzaria com ninguém, o que significava que não haveria nenhum perigo iminente – ou, pelo menos, não _deveria_ haver.

Andei sem rumo durante algum tempo, ciente de que meus passos rápidos tinham me levado mais longe do que eu planejava. Olhei desatento para a vizinhança e reconheci a pequena e singela casa do Chefe Swan com sua viatura policial estacionada na frente, atrás de uma picape vermelha.

- _É muito fácil pintá-la de vilã agora, não é? _– uma voz feminina desconhecida gritou, chamando minha atenção. – _Ela não pode se defender._

- _Bella..._ – a voz grave pertencia ao Chefe Swan.

Eu logo associei a voz que eu não conhecia à filha dele.

Meu lado curioso quis saber do que falavam, por isso fiquei ali escutando.

- _Não._ – ela o interrompeu e eu ouvi o barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada no piso; ela tinha se levantado. – _Eu não quero ouvir._

- _Bella..._

Ela não respondeu. Ouvi suas passadas rápidas e pesadas, vindo em minha direção. A porta da frente abriu e ela passou, batendo a porta atrás dela. Ela olhou a picape e então balançou a cabeça, caminhando para longe da casa.

Fiquei parado onde estava e fitei suas costas. A garota era baixa e seus longos cabelos castanhos eram ondulados e batiam no meio de suas costas. Ela vestia apenas uma blusa de manga comprida branca e uma calça jeans, e eu me perguntei se ela não estava com frio. Bufei quando percebi o que estava pensando; por que eu me importava?

Uma rajada de vento frio soprou por um momento – _apenas_ um momento, mas o mais inadequado possível – e trouxe sua doce fragrância até mim. Seu cheiro me atingiu com violência e então tudo a minha volta desapareceu.

Eu não me importei com o fato de que eu desapontaria Carlisle e sua família. Naquele momento nada mais me importava e não havia nenhum traço daquela humanidade fingida durante esses doze anos.

Naquele momento, eu era o predador e ela, a minha presa. Eu era um vampiro e ela, o sangue mais doce que eu já havia cheirado em todos os meus 148 anos de existência.

Minha garganta queimou com uma intensidade absurdamente forte enquanto eu imaginava o gosto daquele sangue, e um fluxo de veneno fresco se formou dentro da minha boca.

Instintivamente comecei a segui-la de perto, sem deixar que ela me notasse. Eu iria deixá-la assustada, com a sensação de que estava sendo seguida, para então encurralá-la em algum lugar mais escuro. Prepararia a emboscada perfeita.

Em nenhum momento me dei conta de que eu não ouvia seus pensamentos. Isso, na verdade, não me importava. A única coisa que me importava e que eu queria era o seu sangue. E eu o teria.

Quando ela fez menção de virar para trás, pulei no telhado de uma casa. Continuei a seguindo de cima, pulando de telhado em telhado.

Ela parou em uma esquina, embaixo de um poste de luz com a lâmpada quebrada – o lugar perfeito. Assim que ela se virou para trás, talvez pensando em voltar, eu desci do telhado e parei de frente para ela.

Seria rápido; quase indolor para ela e muito prazeroso para mim. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era afastar seus cabelos e enterrar meus dentes em seu pescoço.

Fui pego de surpresa quando ela se voltou na minha direção, obviamente se assustando por eu estar tão perto, tapou a boca com as mãos e deu um passo para trás na tentativa de se afastar. De algum modo, ela acabou caída no chão.

Fechei meus olhos por um segundo, tentando dar alguma coerência aos meus pensamentos nublados pelo seu cheiro maravilhoso, e tranquei a respiração. Naquela fração de segundo, pensando com mais clareza, dois rostos apareceram na minha cabeça.

Os dois rostos não tinham nada em comum, exceto pela pele tão branca quanto alabastro. O primeiro deles era o meu, ostentando uma careta debochada, com os olhos cor de rubi brilhando – _o monstro_. O outro era de Carlisle, com seus olhos dourados bondosos e a compaixão estampada em sua face.

Pensei em como meu rosto parecia com os olhos dourados, reflexo da minha decisão de permanecer com Carlisle e sua família e aderir à sua dieta, e jurei ter visto um pouco de bondade em meu rosto também. Bondade que sumiria em um piscar de olhos, se eu concluísse o que estava prestes a fazer e voltasse a carregar aqueles olhos vermelhos, da cor do sangue que eu bebia, me lembrando constantemente do monstro que eu era.

Eu sabia que Carlisle não me julgaria por isso. Sabia que ele, sua esposa e seus filhos fariam a mesma coisa que vinham fazendo durante todos esses anos; eles me confortariam e diriam que eu não era um monstro, que minhas recaídas eram normais já que eu não estava tão acostumado como eles. Emmett me contaria de novo sobre como perdeu o controle uma vez, quando encontrou uma mulher que cheirava bem demais para seu próprio bem, e então Carlisle daria alguns tapinhas em meu ombro e sorriria benevolente, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

"_Ajuda um pouco se você pensar neles como seres humanos_", a voz de Carlisle ecoava na minha cabeça.

Não. Eu não faria isso. Eu não beberia o sangue da garota, por mais que ela cheirasse maravilhosamente bem.

_Eu não quero ser um monstro._

Nem um segundo havia se passado quando tornei a abrir os olhos.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei com a voz calma.

- Acho que sim. – ela respondeu, sentando-se no chão.

Engoli todo aquele veneno em minha boca com dificuldade, esperando que ele pudesse aliviar um pouco a queimação, e estendi a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Ela aceitou minha ajuda e, quando sua mão tocou a minha, senti como se minha pele gélida pudesse pegar fogo. Seu toque era muito quente, e uma espécie de corrente elétrica devido ao calor passou pela minha mão e correu pelo meu braço.

Imediatamente soltei sua mão.

- Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar.

Experimentei soltar o ar pelas narinas e inspirar de novo.

- Sem problemas, eu estou bem. Isso é...

Um rosnado involuntário se formou em meu peito e escapou pelos meus lábios. O cheio de seu sangue parecia ainda mais forte do que antes, e o monstro adormecido dentro de mim se agitou.

A garota se encolheu e se afastou, visivelmente amedrontada com o meu comportamento.

- Você se machucou?

Acompanhei seu olhar que percorreu cada parte de seu corpo, até o cotovelo ensangüentado. Isso era muito mais do que eu podia agüentar.

Se eu não quisesse beber seu sangue, precisava sair dali. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Eu queria, mas resisti e saí correndo. Corri o mais rápido que eu pude para longe dela.

Por que essa garota tinha que cheirar tão bem? Por que ela tinha que vir para cá? Por que ela tinha que existir? _Por quê_?

Não sei por quanto tempo eu corri sem saber para onde, só percebi que havia corrido muito quando vi que estava em Port Angeles.

Longe daquele cheiro desconcertante, permiti-me respirar aliviado. Eu não _precisava_ respirar, mas o fazia por força do hábito e porque era agradável.

Parei de correr e caminhei pelas ruas da cidade vizinha a passos lentos, clareando minha mente.

Estava caminhando despreocupado pelas ruas vazias quando ouvi uma mulher gritando por socorro e logo em seguida ouvi os pensamentos repugnantes de um homem que estava prestes a estuprá-la. Voltei a correr, procurando-os, e só parei quando os encontrei em um beco escuro. O homem já tinha rasgado o vestido dela e ela chorava e gritava sem parar.

Levou-me menos de um segundo para me aproximar deles. Arranquei o homem de cima dela e o joguei na parede ao fundo do beco, onde ele bateu a cabeça e caiu desacordado. A mulher arregalou os olhos, surpresa, olhando para mim e depois para o homem caído há alguns metros de distância.

- Oh, meu Deus, você me salvou! – ela exclamou, tentando se levantar.

Sem me importar muito com o desconforto que a temperatura da minha pele causaria, a ajudei a se levantar, segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela estremeceu quando a toquei, mas não se esquivou.

- Não foi nada.

- Como posso agradecer? – ela perguntou, me olhando com gratidão.

Eu percorri seu corpo com o olhar durante meio segundo, notando o vestido rasgado na parte superior, expondo seu sutiã rendado e boa parte de seus seios fartos, e então tirei minha camiseta, oferecendo-a para ela.

- Apenas aceite isso, vá para casa e fique segura.

Ela sorriu timidamente, lançando um olhar para o meu peito desnudo, e aceitou a camiseta, vestindo-a por cima de suas roupas.

- Muito obrigada! – ela agradeceu e saiu correndo para fora do beco.

Suspirei, observando-a se afastar.

Pronto, eu tinha feito a minha boa ação do dia. Além de ter resistido ao sangue da filha do Chefe Swan, que parecia cantar para mim, salvei uma mulher de um estuprador asqueroso.

Então... O quão ruim eu seria se, depois de tudo isso, vingasse aquela mulher e acabasse com o estuprador?

Andei até o homem desacordado e me abaixei, observando-o enquanto esperava que ele acordasse – não teria graça nenhuma se ele não ficasse com medo. Quando ele despertou, e o meu rosto foi a primeira coisa que viu, pulou de susto e arregalou os olhos.

- Vo-você... – ele gaguejou, rastejando para longe de mim. – O-o que você qu-quer?

- O seu sangue.

Não lhe dei tempo para reagir e fechei minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, erguendo-o do chão; ele tremia e seus pensamentos eram uma confusão. Encostei seu corpo frágil e flácido na parede. Com uma mão segurei seu ombro com firmeza, tentando mantê-lo no mesmo lugar, e com a outra cobri sua boca, para que ele não pudesse gritar. Então, sem hesitar, rasguei sua garganta com meus dentes.

Bebi seu sangue lentamente, saboreando cada gota na tentativa de fazer aquele momento durar um pouco mais. Quando acabou larguei seu corpo sem vida e, enquanto assistia-o ir de encontro ao chão, lambi meus lábios, limpando o sangue que ainda estava ali.

Tirei um isqueiro do bolso e incinerei o corpo sem vida. Fiquei observando as chamas o consumirem e, quando não restava nada mais além das cinzas, eu parti.

Era hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

><p>- Edward... – Carlisle disse meu nome de forma triste, assim que eu entrei em seu campo de visão na sala.<p>

Eu podia ver minha imagem através de sua mente. Meus olhos vermelhos, brilhando satisfeitos pela recente caçada, praticamente gritavam para mim o que eu era: _um monstro_.

Seu tom de voz atraiu a atenção dos outros, que em poucos segundos irromperam na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Pensei em dizer que sentia muito, mas na verdade eu não sentia.

- O que você fez, cara? – Emmett perguntou retoricamente, comprimindo os lábios.

- Eu... Eu fraquejei. – respondi, abaixando a cabeça.

Eu não estava envergonhado pelo que tinha feito. Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

Todos eles me olhavam com dó e seus pensamentos giravam em torno desse sentimento; eles estavam com pena de mim. Isso fez com que eu começasse a sentir um pouco de remorso. Eu havia conseguido resistir ao sangue da garota Swan, _o sangue mais doce que eu já havia encontrado_, então por que não tinha pensado duas vezes e resistido ao sangue do homem de Port Angeles também?

- Está tudo bem, Edward. – Esme disse, alguns segundos depois.

Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, discordando de suas palavras.

- Nós entendemos. – Rosalie emendou, de forma anormalmente compreensiva.

"_Não podemos obrigá-lo a seguir a nossa dieta, mas isso não significa que iremos julgá-lo se acha que deve voltar à sua antiga dieta_", Carlisle me disse em pensamento.

- Não.

"_Você ainda será parte da família, independente das suas escolhas_", ele disse em tom gentil.

- Não, eu... – hesitei, levantando o olhar para fitá-lo.

Ainda podia me ver em seus pensamentos e nos dos outros também. Era como se a minha imagem risse de mim e gritasse "_monstro!_".

- Eu quero tentar de novo.

- Está certo disso? – ele perguntou em voz alta.

- Estou.

Ele deu um sorriso sem vigor, balançando a cabeça de leve.

* * *

><p>Emmett e Rosalie ficaram receosos em me deixar ir para a escola na manhã seguinte; eles tinham medo que eu ainda estivesse vulnerável e atacasse alguém. Garanti-lhes que estava sob controle e que podíamos ir. Eu só precisaria usar óculos escuros para não assustar as crianças da escola com meus olhos.<p>

O estacionamento da escola estava cheio de carros, mas não havia nenhum aluno no local. Estava pronto para deixar o carro na mesma vaga de sempre quando vi que alguém tinha estacionado ali.

- Roubaram nossa vaga. – Emmett disse em tom divertido.

- Ninguém faria isso. – Rosalie replicou, muito concentrada em observar seu reflexo no pequeno espelho que carregava.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos. – ele sugeriu.

- De quem é essa _sucata_? – ela perguntou horrorizada. – Não é possível que essa coisa ainda ande.

- É da garota nova.

- Como você sabe? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu apenas sei.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e então Emmett deu de ombros.

- Bom, acho que não é a toa que ele é o telepata da _família_.

Olhei-o de soslaio ao ouvir aquela palavra e ele percebeu.

"_Ainda é da família, certo?_", ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez em resposta e ele sorriu.

Estacionei ao lado da picape pré-histórica e nós três descemos do carro, cada um indo para a sua primeira aula.

Às vezes eu gostaria de poder dormir para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Bom, talvez dormir não fosse tão necessário se eu pudesse simplesmente parar todo aquele fluxo de pensamentos irritantes daquelas pessoas.

"_Que cara mais assustador. Será que ele faz de propósito?_"

"... _tão lindo. Pena que ele nem olha para mim_."

"... _muito misterioso. Ele e sua família. Mas o doutor Cullen parece tão simpático.._."

"_Talvez ele seja apenas anti-social_..."

"_Por que diabos ele está usando óculos escuros?_"

Trinquei a mandíbula, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para afastar esses pensamentos.

Todas as aulas antes do almoço passaram de uma forma dolorosamente lenta. No horário do almoço, encontrei Emmett e Rosalie na entrada do refeitório. Adentramos o lugar juntos, chamando mais atenção do que eu gostaria. Como de costume, enchemos bandejas com comidas que não comeríamos e seguimos para a mesma mesa de sempre, a mais afastada das outras.

Passamos grande parte do tempo em silêncio verbal – por que _eu_ não tinha descanso; estava sempre ouvindo algum pensamento, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Eu nem precisava olhar para os lados e procurar pela garota nova, a Swan. Os pensamentos de todas as pessoas no refeitório giravam em torno dela e, mesmo sem olhar, já sabia que ela estava sentada na mesa de Jessica Stanley e companhia. Agradeci internamente por ela estar longe e seu cheiro não estar tão perto para me fazer perder a cabeça.

E foi só então que eu percebi que não escutava seus pensamentos. Tentei me concentrar, mas não ouvia nada. Só das pessoas ao redor dela.

"... _claro que os _Cullen_ chamaram sua atenção. Não tem quem não os note: os três seres mais lindos da escola inteira, sentados sozinhos, longe de todos os outros_.", Jessica Stanley pensou.

Instintivamente virei minha cabeça na direção da voz dela e encontrei a garota Swan e Angela Weber olhando para a nossa mesa. Elas desviaram o olhar quando notaram que eu também as olhava, mesmo que através da lente escura dos óculos.

- São os Cullen. – Angela disse, e eu presumi que ela estava respondendo uma pergunta verbal que eu havia perdido. – Quer dizer, a garota é Rosalie Hale, e os outros dois são Edward e Emmett Cullen.

- Bonitos, não é? – Jessica Stanley perguntou. – Mas nem perca o seu tempo. Rosalie e Emmett estão juntos e, aparentemente, nenhuma garota aqui é boa o suficiente para Edward Cullen.

- Edward e Emmett são parentes de verdade? – a novata perguntou. – Eles não são parecidos.

Foi uma reação automática virar em sua direção quando ouvi meu nome, embora ela não estivesse falando comigo.

- Não. – Angela respondeu. – Eles são adotados. O doutor Cullen e sua esposa são bem jovens, na casa dos vinte ou trinta anos, no máximo.

- E Rosalie é sobrinha da senhora Cullen. Ou algo do tipo. Eles moram juntos. – Jessica acrescentou, não perdendo tempo sem fofocar sobre a família estranha.

- Eles sempre moraram aqui?

- Não. – Jessica, _a fofoqueira_, respondeu. – Eles vieram de algum lugar do Canadá, no ano passado.

As três pararam de falar sobre a minha _família_. Bella Swan, a novata, ficou quieta – tanto verbal quanto mentalmente, e isso estava me deixando intrigado –, enquanto as outras duas continuaram conversando com outras pessoas.

"_Quer dizer então que já estão fofocando sobre nós_...", Emmett pensou divertido. "_Me entristece ver que elas não passam as informações direito._"

Eu sorri discretamente. Emmett apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e projetou seu corpo um pouco para frente, ficando mais próximo de mim.

- A novata já está com medo da gente? – ele perguntou em um tom de voz muito baixo e rápido, o que tornava impossível que algum humano acompanhasse a conversa.

"_Ela cheira bem, não é?_", ele acrescentou em pensamentos, sem me dar tempo de responder à primeira pergunta.

Senti meu pequeno sorriso murchar e meu corpo inteiro ficar tenso somente com a lembrança daquele cheiro maravilhoso que seu sangue exalava.

- Não sei por que, mas não consigo ouvir seus pensamentos. E sim, bem demais se quer saber a minha opinião. – respondi as duas perguntas em um sussurro audível apenas para os dois vampiros ao meu lado.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso pelo fato de a garota ser imune à minha habilidade e sem dar muita atenção à minha segunda resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie sorriu abertamente. Ela não ouvira a pergunta mental de Emmett, mas parecia ter entendido.

"_La tua cantante?_", ela perguntou silenciosamente. Fiquei mudo, a olhando, sem entender do que ela falava. "_Os Volturi dão um nome a isso... Ela cheira bem demais para você. Eles chamam de _sua cantora_, pois o sangue dela canta para você. Conviveu com eles por um tempo, achei que soubesse disso_."

Não vi necessidade de lhe dar uma resposta e tudo o que fiz foi pegar minha bandeja e sair dali, sendo seguido de perto pelos dois.

Do lado de fora do refeitório nós nos separamos e eu rumei para a minha aula de Biologia. Larguei o caderno e o livro que carregava sobre a mesa, fechados. Eu não precisaria abri-los; as coisas que o professor falava não eram novidade para mim.

Olhei através da janela, sem realmente ver alguma coisa, apenas escutando tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor. Estava totalmente consciente de que a aluna nova, Bella Swan, tinha entrado na sala de aula – eu não podia ouvir _seus_ pensamentos, mas as mentes dos outros alunos ali presentes estavam em polvorosa por causa da presença dela – e estava falando com o professor. E é claro que, mesmo satisfeito com o sangue da noite passada, no momento em que ela entrou na sala eu tranquei a respiração e minhas mãos, que estavam sobre as minhas pernas, involuntariamente se fecharam em punhos. Estar perto dela era perigoso demais; meu auto-controle era péssimo.

O professor lhe entregou um livro e lhe mandou sentar... _Ao meu lado_.

Até aquele momento eu era o único que tinha uma mesa só para mim. Apesar de não terem consciência sobre a minha real natureza – e não estarem nem remotamente próximos de descobrir a verdade –, os humanos eram espertos o suficiente para notar que algo em mim gritava "_perigo_", e por isso se mantinham longe.

Ela caminhou até a mesa com passos hesitantes e depositou seu livro sobre a mesa com cuidado, puxando a cadeira lentamente logo em seguida. Ela estava, obviamente, achando que eu estava distraído a ponto de não notar sua aproximação. Deixei que ela pensasse isso e, depois que ela sentou, virei minha cabeça para frente. Me ajeitei o mais distante possível e com a postura rígida.

Ela não dirigiu a palavra a mim em nenhum momento. Ela apenas me ignorou, abriu seu caderno e seu livro e começou a fazer anotações.

Vez ou outra, quando ela _achava_ que eu não estava prestando atenção, ela lançava olhares furtivos em minha direção.

A certa altura, cruzei os braços na altura do peito e comecei a contar mentalmente os segundos remanescentes até o final daquela aula torturante.

No exato momento em que o sinal tocou, indicando o final daquele período, agarrei meu caderno e meu livro e saí da sala de aula o mais depressa que eu pude, numa velocidade que, mesmo para os humanos, poderia ser considerada rápida demais. Todavia, a ânsia de ficar longe de Bella Swan me impediu de pensar racionalmente sobre isso.

As outras aulas passaram da mesma forma, lentas, mas felizmente eu podia respirar tranqüilo e pensar com clareza, sabendo que Bella Swan estava longe.

E pensando direito, sem ter minha mente nublada por seu cheiro ou por sua presença intoxicante, eu percebi que não conseguiria mais fingir ser alguém que eu não era.

Ela estaria na escola, todos os dias, lembrando-me de como o aroma de seu sangue era tentador e de como eu era um monstro por querer prová-lo.

Eu não podia mais brincar de ser um ser humano civilizado, porque, na verdade, eu estava longe de ser um.

Foi com esse pensamento, de que estava na hora de acabar com tudo isso, que eu encontrei Emmett e Rosalie no estacionamento da escola, ao final das aulas. Ambos estavam encostados em meu Volvo prateado, me esperando.

- E aí, mano. – Emmett me cumprimentou animado, desencostando do carro.

- Vamos para casa. – eu disse simplesmente, em voz baixa.

Planejava ir para a casa dos Cullen e esperar Carlisle. Eu conversaria com ele, agradeceria por tudo que ele tinha feito por mim naqueles doze anos e diria que eu sentia muito por não poder mais fingir.

E dessa vez seria verdade. Eu realmente sentia muito por não conseguir ser um vampiro civilizado como ele e sua família.

- Algum problema? – Rosalie perguntou no mesmo tom de voz, colocando uma mão na cintura e franzindo a testa.

Rosalie estava me parecendo muito mais observadora do que o normal. Ou talvez eu estivesse mais transparente do que pensava.

- Muitos problemas. – eu respondi.

- Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a novata? Bella Swan? – ela insistiu.

- Em grande parte. – confessei. – Eu não posso fazer _isso_. – eu disse entredentes, evitando olhá-los nos olhos.

- É claro que você pode. – ela discordou, parecendo entender exatamente _do que_ eu falava. – Se nós podemos você também pode.

- Eu não posso mais renegar _o que_ eu sou.

- _Isso_ é o que você é, Edward. – Emmett rebateu, batendo com uma mão em seu peito e com a outra no ombro de Rosalie.

- Eu não pertenço a esse mundo.

- A que mundo você pertence, então? – Rosalie desdenhou.

- Ao mundo de onde eu...

- Não estamos sozinhos. – Emmett me interrompeu.

Eu inspirei com força pelo nariz e o cheiro atordoante de Bella me atingiu. Parei de respirar imediatamente.

"_Pare com todo esse drama, Edward. Você já é da família, e eu não vou deixar você ir embora por causa de uma humana_", Emmett disse através de seus pensamentos.

Ficamos quietos, ouvindo Bella abrir a porta de seu carro e fechá-la novamente antes de dar a volta nele para entrar pela porta do motorista.

- Se não é a novata que roubou nossa vaga. – Rosalie debochou.

Lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett apertava seu ombro com a mão que ainda repousava ali. A garota ignorou o comentário de Rosalie e tentou abrir a porta do carro para entrar. _Tentou_, porque, como tudo conspira contra mim, a maldita porta emperrou, fazendo-a permanecer mais tempo perto de mim.

A porta abriu de supetão, pegando-a desprevenida e lançando-a longe. Emmett a segurou, impedindo que ela caísse no chão. Essa garota tinha tendência a se acidentar, ou era impressão minha?

- Ei, cuidado novata. – Emmett disse divertido.

- O-obrigada.

Quando vi suas bochechas ficarem avermelhadas devido à concentração de sangue, logo comecei a lembrar de seu cheiro e imaginar seu gosto.

Me apoiei no carro, tentando recuperar meu auto-controle. Continuei olhando para suas bochechas coradas, impossibilitado de desviar o olhar – era algo muito mais forte do que eu –, e percebi que ela tinha se afastado e que naquele momento olhava para mim, como se pudesse enxergar meus olhos através das lentes escuras.

Seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate eram estranhos; profundos e expressivos. Eu podia ver através deles que ela estava com medo de nós. Ou talvez só de mim. Então, pela primeira vez, me perguntei se ela poderia ter me reconhecido da noite anterior. Eu duvidava, já que a rua estava escura... Mas talvez ela pudesse ter reconhecido a minha voz.

Por um milésimo de segundo eu baixei meu olhar, deixando de fitar seus olhos para fitar suas bochechas ainda coradas. Eu só podia ser _masoquista_.

Vagamente consciente de que uma das minhas mãos estava pousada sobre o espelho retrovisor, senti meus dedos se fecharem ao redor dele e o esmaguei em uma fração de segundo.

Assustada, Bella recuou vários passos até bater suas costas contra seu carro. Ela entrou nele e bateu a porta.

- Edward, o que você fez? – Rosalie me censurou.

- Antes isso do que ela. – eu respondi nervoso, dando uma olhada no estrago.

- Você precisa se controlar. – ela disse. – Não pode agir dessa forma na frente dos humanos. _Vai acabar nos expondo_. – ela terminou em voz baixa.

- _La tua cantante_? – eu repeti de forma debochada.

De imediato, compreensão passou por seus olhos e ela comprimiu os lábios.

"_Sinto muito, de verdade. Estou sendo insensível_", ela pensou.

- Tudo bem. – eu murmurei, dando de ombros.

- Que papo é esse de _cantora_? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Podemos apenas ir para casa? – eu pedi, dando-lhes as costas para dar a volta no carro.

- _La tua cantante_ é como...

Rosalie começou a explicar para Emmett, enquanto entrávamos no carro, e eu me desliguei da conversa deles.

Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa.

Eu ainda não tinha esquecido a conversa que estávamos tendo pouco antes do meu _inferno particular_ aparecer, tampouco havia sido dissuadido da idéia de abandonar toda essa farsa.

A "não-vida" com os Cullen era boa, agradável na maior parte do tempo. Mas, talvez... Estivesse na hora de partir. Talvez eu devesse reconhecer que haviam sido bons anos e guardá-los apenas como uma boa recordação.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Continuamos com pouca "audiência" por aqui, hein? :\ Isso me entristece bastante!

Realmente não queria parar com essa fic, porque tenho um grande carinho por ela, mas se as coisas continuarem assim não vejo outra saída. Não gosto de postar a toa...

Bom, até o próximo, eu espero.

Beijos!


	7. Cap5: Paranoia

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo V**

Paranoia

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Estava improvisando um jantar, com o que eu tinha encontrado em casa, quando Charlie chegou. O ouvi largar suas coisas na sala e então seus passos, que ficavam mais audíveis à medida que ele se aproximava da cozinha.

- Oi, Bella. – ele disse, anunciando sua presença.

Virei de frente para ele e forcei um sorriso.

- Oi.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia na escola? – ele perguntou, parecendo realmente interessado, e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Foi... – parei, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos na escola. – Normal. – eu menti.

- Fez alguma amizade?

- Charlie... Eu tenho dezessete anos, não cinco. – repliquei, voltando minha atenção para o fogão.

- Desculpe. – ele riu um pouco. – Acho que ainda não me acostumei com isso.

- Tudo bem. – eu murmurei, sem conseguir conter um leve sorriso.

- Chegou a ver o que tinha dentro do baú? – Charlie tentou iniciar _a conversa_.

- Sim. – eu respondi, lutando contra a vontade de desligar o fogão e deixar o jantar para lá.

- Imagino que agora você tenha percebido que eu estava falando a verdade...

- Por que Renée faria uma coisa dessas? – eu rebati, desligando o fogão e me virando de frente para Charlie.

Ele indicou a cadeira a sua frente para eu sentar e assim eu o fiz, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Para que você entenda, é preciso conhecer a minha história com a sua mãe. – ele começou. – Renée alguma vez falou sobre isso?

Eu balancei a cabeça negando. Charlie passou a mão direita sobre seu bigode antes de continuar.

- Renée e eu nos conhecemos em uma festa de ano novo, na Califórnia. – ele contou. – Eu tinha entrado para a academia de polícia há pouco tempo e sua mãe estava estudando em Stanford...

- Foi amor à primeira vista e vocês se casaram em Vegas. – eu supus.

- Mais ou menos. – Charlie sorriu discretamente. – Como eu estava dizendo... Eu fui passar o ano novo com alguns parentes e nós acabamos indo a mesma festa. – ele fez uma pausa e pareceu me analisar por um momento. – Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas você é muito parecida com ela.

Eu dei um meio sorriso, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Bom, nós nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro e acabamos fazendo... Você sabe... – ele disse, constrangido por estar tocando naquela parte específica da história.

- Ok, eu fui concebida naquela noite. – eu completei, vendo-o corar um pouco e balançar a cabeça.

- Nós trocamos números de telefone, mas não mantivemos contato. Pelo menos, não até Renée me ligar, desesperada, em meados de março do outro ano. Ela não sabia como contar para a família que estava grávida de um "desconhecido"... – ele fez aspas no ar. – Sugeri que ela dissesse que éramos namorados. Apesar de nervosa e muito receosa, ela aceitou e então fomos juntos até o Arizona.

- Como foi que vocês acabaram se casando? – eu questionei, interrompendo sua narrativa.

- Eu vou chegar lá. – Charlie assegurou. – Seus avós não ficaram nem um pouco contentes com a gravidez da sua mãe porque ela teria que acabar parando de estudar por causa disso. Renée entrou em pânico com a _desaprovação_ de seus pais e então eu apelei para o meu último recurso: a pedi em casamento.

- Aí vocês se casaram. – eu concluí. Charlie concordou com um aceno de cabeça antes de continuar falando.

- Mesmo depois que nos casamos, em Las Vegas – por que os pais dela não apoiaram a nossa união –, Renée ainda estava muito insegura, achava que não ia dar certo... Mas nós fizemos dar certo, pelo menos durante todo o resto da gravidez e os seus primeiros meses de vida.

Eu franzi a testa, esperando pelo resto da história.

- Bella, você sabe por que a sua mãe foi embora? – Charlie perguntou.

- É claro. – eu respondi como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Porque ela odiava Forks.

- Também.

- Também? – eu repeti, confusa.

- Renée odiava Forks, mas ela odiava mais ainda o fato de eu colocar o trabalho em primeiro lugar.

Arregalei os olhos, pega de surpresa.

- Acho que você é capaz de compreender isso. – ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. – Eu não planejava formar uma família tão cedo e, no momento em que acabei assumindo essa responsabilidade, precisei me empenhar muito mais no trabalho para poder trazer dinheiro para casa.

Balancei a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Renée achava que eu seria um péssimo pai. – ele comentou, crispando os lábios por um momento. Depois, ele soltou um riso sem humor. – Então ela foi embora, levando você com ela.

- Me desculpe por ter sido grosseira ontem, eu... Eu não sabia... – eu murmurei, agora envergonhada pelo modo como eu agi sem saber de toda a verdade.

- Já disse que não fiquei chateado, Bella. Apenas vamos recuperar o tempo perdido, está bem? Sem ressentimentos.

- Certo. Sem ressentimentos. – eu concordei, dando um sorriso singelo.

Depois disso, finalmente terminei de fazer o jantar improvisado, ouvindo Charlie contar sobre sua rotina de trabalho na delegacia. Forks era uma cidade pequena e pacata, quase totalmente livre de acidentes e crimes.

Charlie comentou sobre algumas famílias, e vez ou outra reconhecia os nomes das pessoas que havia conhecido na escola. Porém, em nenhum momento ele falou sobre aquela família estranha dos três adolescentes excluídos que se achavam os donos do estacionamento da escola – e eu me repreendi mentalmente por estar pensando neles.

Enquanto jantávamos, a vontade de saber mais sobre aquela família falou muito mais alto e quando vi, já estava perguntando a Charlie sobre eles.

- É claro que eu conheço a família Cullen. – Charlie respondeu, despreocupado. – Sei que pode parecer estranho pra você, mas aqui todo mundo se conhece.

- É, eu sei. – murmurei, planejando uma maneira de trazer a família Cullen de volta ao assunto principal. – Fiquei sabendo que eles se mudaram há pouco tempo pra cá.

- Sim, no ano passado. – ele respondeu e, mesmo sem notar o meu interesse, continuou: – Parece que a esposa do doutor Cullen queria tentar a vida em uma cidade menor, aqui nos Estados Unidos. Eles vieram do Canadá.

- Ouvi dizer. – concordei, pensando em como continuar o assunto sem parecer muito interessada. – Já viu como eles são bonitos?

Charlie riu um pouco.

- Devia ver o doutor.

Família estranha e bonita, eu anotei mentalmente.

- Um bom homem, o doutor Cullen. – Charlie acrescentou. – Ele poderia trabalhar em qualquer lugar do mundo, ganhando muito mais do que ganha aqui.

- Ele é estranho, como os filhos? – eu não me aguentei de curiosidade. Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha, me olhando de forma interrogativa. – Eles são muito quietos, não se misturam com os outros na escola.

- Eles não são estranhos, Bella. – ele disse em tom repreensivo. – Não sei o que andaram falando para você na escola, mas os Cullen são boas pessoas. Eles são apenas diferentes; são uma família unida, que gostam de ficar entre eles e até de acampar, e as pessoas adoram ficar falando.

- Boas pessoas. – eu repeti baixinho para mim mesma, lembrando-me do comportamento de Edward Cullen no estacionamento.

- É. – Charlie disse, colocando um ponto final naquele assunto.

Nós terminamos de comer em meio a uma conversa agradável sobre os planos de Charlie para o final de semana – ele costumava ir pescar com seus amigos da reserva indígena que tinha ali perto. Ele até me convidou para ir junto, mas eu educadamente recusei.

Eu lavei a louça suja e depois passei pela sala para dar boa noite para Charlie antes de subir. Ainda tomei banho e arrumei a mochila para o dia seguinte para só então me deitar para dormir.

Fiquei um bom tempo rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, tentando dormir.

Quando eu finalmente consegui adormecer, senti uma brisa gelada perto do meu rosto e pescoço, como se alguém estivesse respirando ali – _que bobagem_ –, e estremeci de frio. Tateei a cama em busca do cobertor, mas não o encontrei. Relutante, abri os olhos para procurar e jurei ter visto um vulto pular pela janela aberta, _que eu tinha deixado fechada_.

Sentei na cama assustada e observei cada canto do meu quarto, tentando notar alguma diferença. Então, hesitante, levantei da cama e fui até a janela, olhando para a rua; não tinha ninguém lá fora e nem sinal de que alguém havia estado por lá.

Certa de que eu estava apenas imaginando coisas, fechei a janela e voltei para a cama, me tapando até o pescoço, apenas por garantia.

* * *

><p>O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, como o usual.<p>

Depois de checar se o guarda-chuva ainda estava dentro da mochila e de pegar um casaco, fui para a escola e me certifiquei de estacionar o mais longe possível da vaga dos Cullen – eu não queria cruzar com eles por nada nesse mundo.

Logo na primeira aula encontrei Jessica, que já começou a tagarelar desde cedo. Passei o máximo de tempo que pude ao lado dela ou de alguma outra pessoa que eu tinha conhecido no dia anterior, apenas garantindo que eu não ficaria sozinha para o caso de cruzar com Edward Cullen por aí.

Não soube dizer o porquê, mas quando não vi Edward Cullen no refeitório eu era um misto de alívio e decepção.

A loira e o grandalhão estavam sentados sozinhos hoje, um do lado do outro. Se eles não estivessem conversando – ou pelo menos era isso que me parecia, já que ambos mexiam a boca, ainda que minimamente e muito rápido –, eu diria que eles pareciam duas belas esculturas de mármore.

Rosalie me pegou olhando para eles e levantou uma sobrancelha. Desviei o olhar no mesmo segundo e não voltei a olhar naquela direção até o sinal bater e os dois saírem do refeitório.

Ao final das aulas, no estacionamento, segui direto para a minha picape, mas foi impossível não notar o carro prateado adentrando o local e parando para que Rosalie e Emmett entrassem. Embora estivesse curiosa e quisesse saber se era Edward quem dirigia o carro, ignorei esse fato e liguei meu carro para sair do estacionamento da escola e seguir para o supermercado.

Assim que cheguei em casa, depois de fazer compras, notei que a viatura de Charlie ainda não estava ali. Guardei todas as compras na despensa e quando estava passando pela sala, para ir até a escada, dei uma olhada pela janela e vi alguém parado perto das árvores da floresta. Porém, ao piscar os olhos, a pessoa sumiu.

- Droga de cidade idiota. – resmunguei sozinha, balançando a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen não apareceu na escola nos dias seguintes também, embora o Volvo prateado sempre aparecesse no estacionamento ao final das aulas para pegar Rosalie e Emmett.<p>

Charlie e eu estávamos nos dando bem; nenhum de nós dois era do tipo falante, e conversas não eram necessárias quando estávamos juntos. Conversávamos apenas o essencial e passávamos a maior parte do tempo em um silêncio agradável. De vez em quando ele fazia algumas perguntas, mas eu percebia que ele apenas queria me conhecer melhor.

Por várias vezes naquela semana eu tive a impressão de que estava sendo observada. Eu já estava até ficando meio paranoica; olhava para os lados o tempo todo e, em casa, vivia olhando pelas janelas apenas para constatar o óbvio: não tinha ninguém lá me observando.

Porém, vez ou outra, eu encontrava a janela do meu quarto aberta, mesmo quando eu tinha deixado fechada. Pensei em contar para Charlie, mas como eu nunca dei falta de nada, não quis preocupá-lo à toa.

No sábado de manhã, Charlie bateu na porta do meu quarto para me avisar que estava indo pescar e para perguntar mais uma vez se eu não queria ir junto mesmo. Depois de lhe garantir que eu ficaria bem e que iria adiantar umas lições de casa, ele saiu.

Pensei em ficar na cama e dormir mais um pouco, afinal, era sábado e eu não tinha nada para fazer, mas não consegui. Levantei e quando estava indo abrir a janela, para ver como estava o dia, ela abriu sozinha e ali, do lado de fora, pendurado na calha, estava Edward Cullen. Pulei para trás com o susto e caí sentada na cama.

Apavorada, assisti ele entrar no meu quarto pela janela e se aproximar de mim. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me ergueu pelos ombros e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Seus olhos, que estiveram escondidos pelos óculos escuros no dia em que eu_ o conheci_, eram vermelhos como rubi e brilhavam de uma maneira maliciosa.

Ele deslizou suas mãos por cima dos meus ombros e subiu, até circundar meu pescoço com elas. Ele apertou um pouco meu pescoço e aproximou ainda mais nossos rostos, quase colando nossos lábios. Todavia, ele permaneceu com os olhos vermelhos bem abertos e entreabriu os lábios, dando um leve sorriso. Automaticamente imitei seu gesto, entreabrindo meus lábios, em expectativa. Mas, ao invés de me beijar, como eu pensei que ele faria, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior com força.

Arregalei os olhos, ainda mais assustada do que antes. Meu lábio inferior estava latejando, então passei a língua por ele para tentar aliviar aquela sensação e senti gosto de sangue. Edward sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ficavam negros e seus dentes pareciam ficar mais pontiagudos.

Uma de suas mãos permaneceu ao redor do meu pescoço e com a outra ele segurou meu rosto, apertando minhas bochechas para projetar meus lábios para frente.

- Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou com sua voz profunda e musical, antes de sugar o sangue do meu lábio.

Meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente enquanto ele sugava meu lábio. Aquele momento durou um ou dois segundos, e então Edward mordeu meu lábio com muito mais força do que antes, fazendo meus olhos, mesmo fechados, se encherem de lágrimas.

Abri os olhos de supetão e tudo o que enxerguei foi o teto do meu quarto. Percebi que ainda estava deitada na minha cama e que respirava com dificuldade. Provavelmente eu tinha voltado a dormir, e tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho bizarro; um sonho que era _apenas_ uma mistura de todas as coisas que me assustaram durante aquela primeira semana em Forks.

Levei as mãos ao rosto, secando o suor que se acumulou ali, e sentei na cama. Fitei a janela fechada e naquele momento decidi que não a abriria hoje, apenas por precaução.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá!

Decidi que ainda não vou abandonar essa fic, afinal, gosto muito dela. Ainda tenho esperanças de que leitores aparecerão... hehe

Obrigada a **Jana Pepita **e** Ellen.**

Nos vemos amanhã! Kisses!


	8. Cap6: Pesadelos

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo VI**

Pesadelos

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Acordei no meio da madrugada, com frio. Nem fiquei muito surpresa ao me deparar com a janela do quarto aberta; aquela droga devia ter algum defeito.

Levantei da cama e, esfregando os olhos, fui até lá para fechá-la.

A passos lentos e preguiçosos saí do meu quarto, rumando até o banheiro. Tateei a parede até achar o interruptor e acendi a luz, fitando meu reflexo pálido e abatido no espelho.

Suspirei e abri a torneira da pia, colocando as mãos debaixo da água gelada e me abaixando para passar a água pelo rosto. Na mesma posição, fechei a torneira e estiquei o braço para alcançar a pequena toalha pendurada ali perto. Me endireitei enquanto secava o rosto e, assim que baixei a toalha, fitei o espelho.

Através do espelho vi Edward Cullen parado atrás de mim. No momento em que nosso olhar se encontrou, através do reflexo, vi que seus olhos vermelhos estavam ligeiramente opacos, mas ele tinha um sorriso diabólico nos lábios sujos de sangue, mostrando seus dentes afiados.

Gritei de susto, o que apenas o fez sorrir mais.

- Bella. – Edward sussurrou, porém, sua voz estava diferente do que eu me lembrava; menos musical e mais grave.

Ele ergueu a mão, tentando tocar meu ombro, mas eu me esquivei assustada.

- Bella. – ele me chamou outra vez com a voz diferente.

Ele agarrou meu ombro e me sacudiu com força.

- Isabella!

Abri os olhos repentinamente e dei de cara com Charlie. Ele estava debruçado sobre mim, com a mão no meu ombro.

Minha respiração estava descompassada, meu coração batia impetuosamente no meu peito e algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela minha testa.

Claro que a voz de Edward estava diferente: não era a voz dele que eu estava ouvindo, e sim a voz do meu pai. E provavelmente era ele quem estava me sacudindo também.

- Bella, filha, você está bem? – Charlie perguntou preocupado, sentando na beira da minha cama e acariciando meus cabelos.

- Estou. – minha voz estava tão fraca que não passava de um sussurro.

- Você estava gritando.

- Eu tive um pesadelo.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não, tudo bem, eu... Eu vou ficar bem.

- Certo. – ele disse, se levantando. – Qualquer coisa, estou no meu quarto.

- Obrigada, Charlie.

Ele parou na porta e sorriu para mim. Estava fechando a porta quando pareceu se lembrar de algo e a abriu de novo.

- Ah, Bella... – ele me chamou. – Sei que é de Forks que estamos falando, mas você não devia deixar a janela aberta durante a noite.

De imediato olhei para janela, encontrando-a fechada.

- Eu já fechei para você. – Charlie acrescentou.

- Oh... – eu murmurei, em um misto de confusão e surpresa. – Obrigada.

Assim que Charlie fechou a porta, involuntariamente olhei para a janela.

Com medo de fechar os olhos e voltar a sonhar com coisas assustadoras, fiquei com os olhos bem arregalados, pensando em como podia a janela abrir sozinha e em uma maneira de acabar com isso.

Acabei não voltando a dormir naquela noite e quando o dia amanheceu – chovendo, devo adicionar – eu resolvi levantar e me arrumar para ir à escola.

* * *

><p>Passei a manhã toda com sono, por causa da noite mal dormida, me arrastando pelos prédios da escola para ir de uma aula até a outra.<p>

No refeitório segui Jessica em silêncio até a fila, ouvindo-a tagarelar sobre algum assunto sem importância. Peguei apenas um refrigerante e um sanduíche qualquer e então nos dirigimos à mesma mesa de todas as manhãs, que já estava cheia com as mesmas pessoas de sempre.

Abri o plástico do sanduíche e dei uma leve mordida nele, passando os olhos distraidamente pelo refeitório enquanto mastigava.

Quase engasguei com a comida que tinha na boca quando meu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa mais distante de mim e um pouco mais afastada de todas as outras – a mesa dos Cullen –; não só Edward Cullen estava de volta, após duas semanas de sumiço, como havia mais duas pessoas diferentes sentadas lá.

Edward estava sem os óculos escuros, só que com a distância não sabia dizer qual era a cor de seus olhos. Talvez fossem castanhos ou pretos, mas definitivamente não eram vermelhos, como nos pesadelos que me assombravam à noite.

Ele estava quieto, quase imóvel, alternando olhares entre os seus acompanhantes de mesa. Rosalie e Emmett pareciam conversar entre si, enquanto Emmett lançava olhares furtivos para Edward.

Os dois novos integrantes eram tão lindos e perfeitos quanto os Cullen. A garota, apesar de estar sentada, aparentava ser baixa e tinha a aparência que lembrava muito uma fada; seu rosto era muito bonito, com traços perfeitos e feições delicadas, tinha os cabelos curtos repicados que apontavam para todas as direções, pretos como carvão.

O garoto ao lado dela parecia alto e musculoso, mas não tão alto quanto Emmett ou Edward e, com certeza, não tão musculoso quanto Emmett. Tinha os cabelos crespos, loiros escuros.

Ambos eram extremamente pálidos, com a pele tão branca que parecia brilhar, assim como os Cullen, e tinham os olhos escuros envoltos pelas mesmas olheiras.

Todos eles eram tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos...

Franzi a testa, curiosa.

- Ah, você está olhando a adição na família Cullen? – Jessica perguntou, em tom de fofoca.

Como se soubesse que seu nome fora pronunciado, Edward virou sua cabeça ligeiramente para o lado onde estávamos.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, enquanto dava outra mordida no meu sanduíche.

- O cara é Jasper Hale. Ele é irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, estava morando em algum lugar do Texas, mas parece que sentiu saudades da irmã e veio para Forks. A garota ao lado dele é Alice Brandon, e é namorada de Jasper. Eles moravam juntos no Texas e vieram juntos para cá. Estão morando com os Cullen. – Jessica contou a história toda.

- Você descobriu tudo isso em apenas uma manhã? – eu perguntei, após engolir a comida, espantada.

- Que nada! – ela fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Descobri tudo isso entre o primeiro e o segundo período.

Agora eu entendia a expressão "fofoqueira de plantão" – Jessica com certeza era uma.

Durante o restante do tempo em que permanecemos no refeitório, procurei me manter ocupada com o meu simples almoço ou com alguma conversa que rolava na minha mesa, tudo para não deixar meus olhos vagarem por certa mesa ocupada por cinco pessoas lindas e estranhas.

Foi inevitável olhar, mesmo que de soslaio, quando a fadinha e o texano levantaram da mesa, carregando suas bandejas intocadas. A fadinha parecia dançar até a lata de lixo mais próxima, sendo acompanhada pelo loiro que andava de forma tão graciosa como ela. Edward levantou logo em seguida, os seguindo de perto.

Quando o sinal bateu, não muito depois que os três deixaram o ambiente, eu engoli em seco, lembrando que teria aula de Biologia com Edward. Sentada ao lado dele.

Angela e eu seguimos juntas até a sala de Biologia, como de costume, e nos separamos para sentar cada uma em seu lugar.

Sentei no meu lugar e arrisquei uma olhada discreta para o lado. Como da primeira vez, Edward estava longe de mim, próximo à outra extremidade da mesa, e seu caderno e seu livro permaneciam fechados à sua frente; porém, dessa vez, a diferença era que ele estava sem os óculos escuros e não parecia tão tenso quanto há duas semanas. E agora, mais de perto, eu conseguia ver que seus olhos eram de um tom de castanho diferente, parecido com cor de avelã.

Logo o professor estava começando a aula, então eu desviei a atenção do meu "parceiro" de laboratório e tentei me focar na aula.

Eu estava com tanto sono que, em um determinado momento, as coisas que o professor falava começaram a não fazer sentido nenhum para mim. Pisquei meus olhos, notando que minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas, e balancei um pouco a cabeça, tentando espantar o sono.

A voz do professor cada vez mais parecia apenas um zumbido distante e as palavras escritas no quadro-negro pareciam dançar para mim.

Baixei a cabeça, encostando a testa no meu caderno aberto sobre a bancada, e fechei os olhos por um momento.

- Qual é o problema, Bella? – a voz musical e intensa fez os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Voltei a levantar a cabeça, subitamente recuperada do cansaço, virando-a para o lado para encontrar o dono da voz.

Fiquei ligeiramente assustada ao perceber que a sala de aula agora estava vazia e só havia nós dois ali. Os olhos dele haviam voltado a ser daquela cor vermelha opaca. Engoli em seco, inclinando meu corpo um pouco para trás.

- Está com medo de mim? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo de lado. Diante da minha falta de resposta, ele continuou. – Eu não mordo... – ele sussurrou, projetando seu corpo em minha direção. – ... A não ser que você me peça para fazer isso. – ele acrescentou, dando aquele sorriso assustador que mostrava seus dentes pontudos.

Acordei gritando, levantando minha cabeça no mesmo segundo. Eu ainda estava no meio da aula de Biologia, e agora todo mundo olhava para mim.

Minha respiração estava estupidamente acelerada, como meu coração que parecia querer sair pela boca. Eu ainda estava tão assustada com o mais novo pesadelo que eu não conseguia sentir vergonha por ter chamado tanta atenção assim.

- Senhorita Swan, algum problema? – o professor questionou, de braços cruzados e sobrancelha levantada.

Eu passei a mão direita pela testa, percebendo que estava suada, e respirei fundo.

- E-eu... Eu acho que preciso ir à enfermaria, senhor. – pedi nervosa.

- Certo... – ele aceitou, desconfiado. – Senhor Cullen, que tal acompanhar sua parceira até a enfermaria?

- Não! – eu praticamente berrei, escandalizada. – Er... Quer dizer... E... Ed... Hã, o senhor Cullen não precisa perder a aula por minha causa. Acho que consigo ir sozinha, professor. – eu tentei consertar.

- Está bem. Vá. – ele ordenou, se voltando para o quadro-negro.

Recolhi minhas coisas depressa e saí da sala o mais rápido que eu consegui.

De fato, passei na enfermaria e inventei uma mentira horrível e maldosa sobre não estar conseguindo dormir direito por causa da perda recente da minha mãe e a enfermeira acreditou. Com pena de mim depois da triste história que eu inventei, ela conseguiu que me liberassem do final da aula de Biologia e da aula de Educação Física que eu teria no próximo período.

Caminhei apressada pelos corredores da escola até o estacionamento. Entrei na minha picape e logo dei partida, dirigindo para longe da escola.

* * *

><p>Por mais ridículo que isso pudesse parecer, aqueles sonhos estavam me assustando muito mais do que deveriam. E, para o meu azar, eu passava boa parte do tempo sozinha em casa, acompanhada apenas pelo meu medo de dormir e pela minha paranoia de ter a impressão de estar sendo observada o tempo todo.<p>

Ainda olhava constantemente pelas janelas, e às vezes até podia imaginar alguém entrando por uma delas, como em um dos meus pesadelos.

Desejei poder arranjar um modo de trancar todas as janelas e ficar escondida dentro de casa do que quer que ficasse me espreitando lá fora e me aterrorizando durante o sono.

Sem nenhuma ideia de como eu poderia realizar esse desejo, naquela mesma tarde desci até o porão em busca de uma caixa de ferramentas ou algo do tipo.

O porão era muito escuro e frio, e minha primeira ação lá embaixo foi puxar a cordinha da lâmpada para acendê-la, mas foi em vão; estava queimada. Tornei a subir as escadas e acendi a luz do corredor para ver se ajudava um pouco.

Voltei para o porão, abraçando o meu próprio corpo na tentativa de diminuir aquela sensação de frio, e varri o local com os olhos. Estava tudo muito sujo, velho e empoeirado, mas em um canto existia mesmo uma caixa de ferramentas. Puxei-a até a porta para tentar enxergar algo na luz fraca que vinha do corredor e comecei a mexer e remexer nas coisas que tinha ali dentro.

Não havia nada ali dentro que pudesse servir para trancar uma janela, então deixei a caixa de lado e comecei a tatear as prateleiras, rezando para não encontrar nenhuma aranha, barata ou qualquer outro bicho nojento pelo caminho. Coloquei a mão sobre algo gelado e me arrepiei, imaginando no que diabos eu tinha colocado a mão.

Respirei fundo e apalpei o objeto, constatando que tinha a forma de um cadeado bem grande. Puxei-o da prateleira e quase o deixei cair no chão; era mais pesado do que eu pensava. Então fui até o corredor para analisá-lo na luz: na verdade não era um cadeado, e sim dois, meio enferrujados e com as alças de ferro entrelaçadas uma na outra e fechadas. A chave estava enfiada em um deles e eu a girei, checando se abria mesmo.

- É... – eu murmurei comigo mesma. – Isso deve servir.

Fechei a porta do porão e subi as escadas, desligando a luz do corredor.

Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus para chegar mais rápido ao meu quarto e acabar logo com isso.

Tive um tremendo de um trabalho tentando colocar um dos cadeados na cremona da veneziana, de forma que ela não pudesse se mover, mas eventualmente acabei conseguindo. Depois puxei os dois vidros em direção ao centro da janela, fechando-os e deixando-os unidos, e coloquei o outro cadeado nas alças deles, para impedir que eles fossem abertos.

Tarefa concluída, guardei a chave dos cadeados na segunda gaveta da cômoda, no meio das minhas roupas.

Suspirei aliviada, me permitindo abrir um leve sorriso, ao constatar que agora eu me sentiria um pouco mais segura, pelo menos no meu quarto.

* * *

><p>- Bella? – Charlie me chamou em voz alta, quando chegou em casa naquela noite.<p>

- No quarto. – eu respondi também em voz alta, deixando meu notebook de lado para cumprimentar meu pai.

Ouvi seus passos na escada e levantei da cama, indo até a porta.

- Olá. – ele saudou, dando um leve sorriso cansado. – Como foi o seu dia?

_Assustador_, respondi em pensamento.

- Como sempre. – menti, dando de ombros. – E o seu?

- Também. – ele respondeu sucinto. – O que estava fazendo aí? – ele perguntou, fingindo interesse, apontando para o interior do meu quarto com o queixo.

- Nada de útil, apenas navegando na internet.

Charlie olhou por cima do meu ombro, como se quisesse checar, e acenou levemente com a cabeça ao ver o meu notebook em cima da cama. Seu olhar passeou pelo restante do meu quarto e pousou na janela cheia de cadeados.

- Qual é o problema com a janela? – ele quis saber, franzindo a testa.

- Ah, eu... Eu acho que ela tem... Algum defeito. – eu cocei a nuca. – Fica abrindo... Sozinha. – aquilo parecia ainda mais maluco quando dito em voz alta.

- Hum. – Charlie passou a mão sobre o bigode, enquanto analisava a janela. – Vou ver se arrumo alguém para dar uma olhada na sua janela.

- Erm, obrigada. Eu acho.

Ele sorriu por breves segundos.

- Seu jantar está dentro do microondas. – eu avisei, mudando de assunto.

- Obrigado, Bella. – ele passou a mão no topo da minha cabeça, como em uma rápida carícia.

- De nada. – eu repliquei, vendo-o se afastar.

Encostei a porta e voltei a sentar na cama, recolocando o notebook sobre minhas pernas cruzadas.

Olhei para a tela apenas por alguns segundos e então ergui o olhar, fitando a janela com os cadeados. Sorri comigo mesma antes de voltar minha atenção para meu computador.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong> NA:** Oi, galerinha!

Fiquei imensamente feliz em ver que a plateia de WIB aumentou um pouquinho! Obrigada a vocês, **Jana Pepita, Christye-Lupin, Ellen** e** PF Salvatore.**

Quanto ao reviews especificamente da** Ellen**, que não tem conta pra eu responder por PM: obrigada pelos elogios! Também acho difícil encontrar uma história nesse universo, mas te digo o pq... Pelo menos na minha opinião, não tem muita graça dar continuidade a Breaking Dawn. É muito mais fácil deixar todo mundo "viver feliz para sempre" e pronto. Essa é minha segunda fic de vampiros (a primeira foi no meio de New Moon, quando o Ed deixa a Bella), mas ela segue um caminho um pouco diferente, apesar de possuir muitas semelhanças com a história original. Espero continuar vendo você por aqui!

Os outros eu respondo por PM! ^^

**IMPORTANTE:** Gente, seguinte. Esse é o_ último capítulo pronto_ já escrito que eu tinha. O próximo capítulo deverá vir logo (**eu já estou escrevendo!**)... E, para adiantar um pouquinho e deixar todo mundo curioso, ele é sob o ponto de vista do nosso vampirão preferido! hihi

Acho que por hoje era isso!

Nos vemos no próximo?

Beeeeijos!


	9. Cap7: Escolhas que não fizemos

**N/A:** Escutem as músicas, elas são bem importantes!  
>Mais comentários ao final. Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Written in blood<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

Escolhas que não fizemos

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Quando chegamos _em casa_, naquele dia, Emmett e Rosalie saltaram do carro e entraram dentro da casa rapidamente, sem esperar por mim.

- Como foi o dia na escola? – ouvi Esme perguntar.

- Entediante, como sempre. – Rosalie respondeu. – Edward está tendo problemas com a novata.

- É mesmo? – Esme se preocupou. – Que tipo de problemas?

- Ela cheira bem demais. – foi a resposta curta de Rosalie. – Acho que ele vai embora.

Desci do carro e bati a porta com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, para chamar a atenção delas e talvez fazê-las parar de falar sobre mim como se eu não pudesse ouvir.

"_Desculpe, só achei que ela precisava saber_", Rosalie me disse através de seus pensamentos.

Entrei na casa, sem lhe dar uma resposta, e encontrei os três parados logo na entrada.

- Edward... – Esme começou.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora. – repliquei em voz baixa, passando reto pelos três.

- Por que você disse que ele vai embora? – ouvi Esme perguntar a Rosalie.

- Ele disse isso. Disse que "não pode mais renegar o que é". – Rosalie engrossou a voz em uma tentativa falha de imitar a minha. – Talvez eu esteja sendo insensível, mas acho que é frescura dele. Aposto que ele consegue se acostumar.

Balancei a cabeça descrente, e entrei no meu quarto.

* * *

><p>Estava sentado no sofá, apenas por força do hábito, ouvindo a música clássica que irradiava das caixas de som, quando ouvi alguém subindo as escadas. Pelo barulho produzido pelo salto alto, supus que fosse Esme ou Rosalie, porém não fiz nenhum esforço para ouvir os pensamentos da dona dos passos. Se fosse Rosalie, ela provavelmente ficaria me importunando; se fosse Esme... Bom, eu ainda não estava pronto para lidar com ela. Apesar de tudo, não queria magoá-la e nem parecer o egoísta que eu realmente era.<p>

"_Você precisa sair desse quarto_", a voz mental de Rosalie era alta o suficiente para me desconcentrar. Não lhe respondi. "_Você não pode desistir de tudo, todas as suas conquistas, por causa de uma simples humana_."

- Você não sabe como é. – eu retruquei em voz baixa. – Você viveu toda a sua vida vampírica se alimentando de sangue animal.

"_Tanto faz_", ela disse, e eu podia imaginá-la dando de ombros. "_Vou consertar o retrovisor do seu carro. Vê se sai do quarto ao anoitecer, vamos caçar. Aí seus olhos voltarão a ser dourados outra vez_", ela finalizou aquele assunto e eu não fiz questão de continuar lendo sua mente.

O ruído de seu salto alto se misturou a minha música, mas logo cessou quando ela chegou à garagem.

Eu podia ouvir Esme e Emmett conversando sobre nada em especial na cozinha, mas optei por desligar minha mente de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor. Era como se eu estivesse dormindo, mesmo que isso não fosse realmente possível.

Um pouco antes do anoitecer, Emmett veio bater na minha porta para me chamar. Resolvi acompanhá-los sem protestar, e nós cinco saímos juntos em direção à floresta. Nos dividimos em dois grupos: Emmett, Rosalie e eu fomos para um lado, Carlisle e Esme foram para o outro.

Eu corria na frente, ouvindo os dois discutirem sobre qual deles era o mais rápido. Procurei não dar muita atenção a eles e me focar apenas na caçada, porém uma voz feminina diferente e desconhecida se fez ouvir e eu parei de correr.

"_Eles deviam estar aqui_."

- Edward, o que foi? – Rosalie questionou, ela e Emmett parando ao meu lado.

Levei o dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo silêncio e apontei para as minhas próprias orelhas, como se pedisse para eles escutarem.

"_Será que eu errei?_"

Emmett franziu a testa e Rosalie fez um gesto como se dissesse que não estava ouvindo nada.

Era um pensamento.

Com apenas uma troca de olhares, voltei a correr, agora na direção da voz, sendo seguido de perto pelos dois. Cerca de um quilômetro adiante, senti cheiros diferentes de vampiros. Olhei para os dois que me seguiam e ambos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

**(Música sugerida para a 'cena': **_**Nightmare, **_**do**_** Avenged Sevenfold – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=94bGzWyHbu0**_**)**

- _Está sentindo?_ – eu ouvi aquela voz outra vez. – _Estamos perto._

Continuamos correndo, mas não por muito tempo. Vimos algumas plantas se afastarem e de dentro delas saírem um casal de vampiros.

A vampira, dona da voz, era extremamente baixa, com cabelos pretos curtos que apontavam para todas as direções. Seus olhos eram de um dourado intenso, parecia líquido, e suas feições eram bastante femininas e delicadas – ela não parecia nem um pouco perigosa.

Desviei meu olhar para seu acompanhante, que ao lado dela parecia alto demais. Seus cabelos crespos eram loiros e revoltos, e seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos olhos dela. Apesar de ostentar uma feição séria, ele não parecia representar perigo algum.

Enquanto eu o analisava, em uma fração de segundo, seus olhos pousaram em mim e eu pude ver todos os músculos do corpo dele enrijecerem. Imediatamente invadi sua mente e imagens da noite em que eu fora atacado, em 1861, invadiram minha mente. Um rosnado veio de dentro do meu peito no exato momento em que eu o reconheci.

E então, era como se eu estivesse outra vez naquela travessa mal iluminada, mas a diferença era que dessa vez só existiam duas pessoas: eu e ele. Aquele vampiro, que estava a menos de um segundo de distância, era o meu criador. Eu o havia procurado por tanto tempo, desejado _represália_ por tanto tempo... Que tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era destruí-lo. Arrancar sua cabeça para então desmembrá-lo e, por fim, queimá-lo.

Sua postura não era tão imponente quanto da primeira vez em que nos vimos, e ele já não me parecia mais tão perigoso; eu até arriscava dizer que sua feição, embora séria e obstinada, era suave e bondosa, diferente daquela noite onde seus olhos cor escarlate brilhavam de forma maliciosa, mostrando-me o verdadeiro predador que ele era – que na época eu não era capaz de reconhecer.

Dessa vez, quem deveria temer era _ele_: temer por sua _existência_, pois eu estava prestes a conseguir a minha vingança, de uma vez por todas.

- Edward? – Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

Cegado pelo ódio, não fui capaz de prestar atenção nela. Eu _sabia _que ela estava ali, sabia que havia outros vampiros conosco, mas _nada _disso me importava. Era só eu e ele.

Não me importei com o fato de que Emmett e Rosalie estavam ali. Eles não tinham conhecimento sobre essa parte do meu passado e estavam prestes a testemunhar aquela retaliação. Prestes a conhecer o verdadeiro Edward, inconformado e revoltado, cujo maior desejo de sua existência era exterminar todo e qualquer vampiro que tivesse culpa pela sua transformação.

Nem um segundo havia se passado quando atravessei o caminho que nos separava praticamente voando. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço, pegando-o desprevenido, e lancei-o contra a árvore mais próxima. O impacto da força aplicada na minha investida e arremesso acabou arrancando a árvore do solo e ele foi ao chão. Voei em cima dele, voltando a agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, e expus meus dentes para fora, pronto para dar um final nisso o quanto antes. Ele não oferecia qualquer tipo de resistência; era como se ele entendesse o que eu estava fazendo e _aceitasse_.

- Edward! – Rosalie berrou ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett veio para cima de mim, tentando me afastar do outro vampiro.

Empurrei-o com apenas um braço, fazendo-o voar de encontro a algumas árvores. Com o canto do olho vi as árvores caindo e Rosalie correndo para ajudá-lo.

- Edward, pare. – a vampira baixinha pediu, de forma educada e calma, ainda imóvel no mesmo lugar. – Ele não queria... Ele não tinha escolha.

- Você tinha escolha. – eu disse a ele, segurando-o firmemente e o olhando nos olhos. – Podia ter me deixado viver.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele sussurrou, ainda sem revidar minha investida.

- Você só sente porque eu te encontrei. – lhe respondi, dominado pela raiva.

Em uma segunda tentativa de arrancar sua cabeça, coloquei os dentes para fora e novamente fui interrompido pela companheira dele.

- Você não quer fazer isso. Não mais. – ela disse. – Eu sei que isso foi tudo o que você sempre quis, mas nós não estaríamos aqui se eu não tivesse certeza de que você finalmente _seguiu em frente_.

- Pense em todo o seu progresso, Edward. – Rosalie se juntou ao apelo, mesmo estando mentalmente confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. – Pense no Carlisle.

Por um segundo eu vacilei, fechei a boca e afrouxei meu aperto. Como aquela baixinha poderia dizer essas coisas sobre mim se ela nem me conhecia? Tentei invadir sua mente, mas parecia bloqueada.

Esse único segundo de hesitação foi o necessário para que o vampiro revidasse os ataques, invertendo nossas posições e me imobilizando. Ele era incrivelmente mais forte do que eu.

- Acredite, eu realmente não queria. – ele repetiu as palavras da vampira que lhe acompanhava.

- Você devia ter me matado quando teve a chance. – eu o ameacei entredentes, mesmo sob seu aperto de aço.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado, sem vigor.

- Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças. – ele lembrou, me apertando um pouco mais.

- Edward, pare com isso, cara. – Emmett pediu, sua voz estava distante e eu não o enxergava. – O que você está fazendo?

Hesitei outra vez. Nem Rosalie nem Emmett compreendiam meu comportamento ou o que o vampiro desconhecido tinha a ver com isso – eles sabiam que eu havia sido atacado por vampiros nômades e que os Volturi tinham me achado e acelerado o processo, porém não sabiam que eu odiava o fato de ter sido transformado contra a minha vontade e durante todo esse tempo sonhava em destruir o meu verdadeiro criado – e pareciam bastante preocupados diante dessa situação.

Então, por um momento, eu pensei em tudo o que eu havia passado durante a minha existência como vampiro. Pensei na minha transformação; o ataque na travessa e em como o vampiro loiro me deixara jogado na rua _para morrer_, eu pensara ingenuamente, até os Volturi me encontrarem e terminarem o serviço. A dor da transformação, que era insuportável e que me fez desejar ter morrido na travessa. Meu primeiro ano como vampiro e os anos seguintes, onde eu renegava com todas as forças o que era e desejava _ser destruído _pela minha rebeldia. Minha liberdade ao deixar Volterra, minhas viagens, os vampiros que conheci... Principalmente Carlisle.

Desde que o conheci, Carlisle foi como um pai para mim, me ajudando e me apoiando, _passando a mão em minha cabeça _quando eu cometia outro deslize... Sempre muito paciente e bondoso. Ele era um vampiro admirável, extremamente civilizado e, com certeza, com um grande coração – congelado, mas ainda assim um coração. Alguém que eu jamais poderia sonhar em ser. Que eu jamais _seria_.

- Vá em frente. – eu disse ao vampiro que me segurava.

- Como? – ele pediu confuso.

- Acabe logo com isso. Destrua-me.

- Edward! – Rosalie berrou chocada.

- Jasper. – a vampira desconhecida chamou o meu criador.

Ele prontamente levantou a cabeça e, em menos de um segundo, me soltou e pôs-se em pé, ao lado de sua companheira.

Olhei na direção que eles olhavam e encontrei Carlisle e Esme parados, olhando para nós de forma confusa e até amedrontada. Sentei no chão, mas não fiz menção de levantar ou de começar a explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Carlisle deu alguns passos a frente e estendeu a mão, me oferecendo ajuda. Aceitei sem protestar e fiquei ao seu lado, calado e imóvel. Impassível, ele observou o casal.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou de forma branda, embora estivesse pronto para qualquer coisa, inclusive uma luta se fosse preciso.

- Por que não vamos até sua casa para conversarmos? – a baixinha sugeriu amigável.

Sua mente continuava bloqueada e eu não conseguia descobrir como diabos ela parecia saber sobre nós. Era como se ela tivesse conhecimento sobre a minha habilidade e estivesse fazendo isso de propósito.

Carlisle ficou receoso e ela logo percebeu.

- Não se preocupe, nós viemos em paz. – ela garantiu. – Na verdade, queríamos nos juntar a vocês.

- Como é? – Rosalie pediu, abrindo um sorriso debochado. – Vocês realmente acham que vamos sequer ouvi-los depois _disso_? – ela se referia ao que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Nós iremos ouvi-los, Rosalie. – Carlisle deu a palavra final naquele assunto, fazendo Rose se calar e baixar a cabeça em sinal de respeito. – Vamos até a nossa casa.

Emmett e Rose foram à frente, um tanto a contragosto. Emmett estava apreensivo com o fato de poder levar um ataque de oportunidade, de repente. Rosalie bufava mentalmente, irritada por ter que guiar os dois estranhos até a casa.

O casal desconhecido ia logo atrás dos dois, com Carlisle e Esme em seguida e eu por último, mais afastado. Carlisle e Esme trocaram um olhar cheio de preocupação, _comigo é claro_. Eles ainda não sabiam por que eu e o estranho estávamos lutando.

- Por que você não me disse? – ouvi o meu criador perguntar à sua companheira.

- Se eu dissesse você não teria vindo. – ela respondeu, e ele concordou silenciosamente.

Uma vez em casa, Carlisle tomou a frente e os guiou até a sala, onde todos se acomodaram nos sofás. Eu fiquei em pé, encostado ao marco da porta, observando tudo de longe.

Um silêncio incômodo pairava sobre a sala. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a falar alguma coisa. Eu já estava pronto para desistir e sair dali, quando a pequena vampira começou.

- Eu sou Alice. Alice Brandon. – ela se apresentou e então apontou para o vampiro ao seu lado. – E ele é Jasper Whitlock.

- Muito prazer. – Carlisle foi educado. – Eu sou Carlisle, e essa é minha família. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett e Edward. – ele apontou para cada um de nós.

Quando ele pronunciou meu nome e os dois olharam na minha direção, podia ver um sorriso discreto no rosto de Alice, enquanto Jasper tinha um olhar triste e culpado.

Eles logo se voltaram para os outros e Alice começou a narrar a história deles.

- Jasper foi transformado em 1861... – ela começou, e eu logo associei o ano ao mesmo da minha transformação. – Por um trio de vampiras que estavam juntas apenas por conveniência, e estavam criando um exército de vampiros recém-criados. Elas acharam que Jasper seria uma boa adição para o grupo, já que elas viviam em constante batalha por território. – eu tinha certeza de que ela estava editando a história, mas sentia a veracidade em suas palavras. – Jasper me encontrou em 1920, após ser atacada por outro vampiro. Ele ficou comigo até que minha transformação terminasse e, quando eu acordei, foi como amor a primeira vista. – ela sorriu, olhando de soslaio para o companheiro. – Ele me ensinou tudo sobre a minha nova vida e estamos juntos desde então.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça positivamente, absorvendo sua história.

- E de onde vocês se conhecem? – Rosalie perguntou para mim, indicando Jasper com a cabeça.

- Quer responder essa, Edward? – Alice questionou de maneira educada, olhando para mim. Sua mente ainda em branco.

- Ele é o meu criador. – minha resposta foi curta e nada explicativa. Todos ainda continuavam confusos.

- O grupo de vampiros que o atacou. – Esme comentou se lembrando da história _editada_ que eu havia lhes contado quando nos conhecemos.

- Mas... _Por quê_? – Emmett quis saber, repassando as cenas na floresta em sua cabeça.

**(Música sugerida para a 'cena': **_**Lost in Paradise, **_**do**_** Evanescence – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=qgEejfCETdg**_**)**

Eu respirei fundo, mesmo que não precisasse, e virei de costas para todos eles.

- Eu _não queria_. – sibilei entredentes. – Eu _não escolhi_ me tornar _isso_. Nunca quis ser um _vampiro_.

- Ninguém aqui queria. – Rosalie me lembrou, em um fio de voz. – Foram escolhas que não fizemos. Escolhas que fizeram por nós.

Tornei a me virar de frente para eles e a vi lançar um olhar culpado para Emmett, que lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso como forma de consolo. Carlisle entendeu o recado e também se sentiu culpado, alternando olhares entre Esme, Rose e Emmett.

E foi aí que eu percebi, _outra vez_: eles nunca seriam conformados ou totalmente felizes na condição de vampiros. Não importava se passasse dez, cinquenta, cem ou mil anos. Nenhum de nós havia feito _essa _escolha. Nem mesmo Alice ou Jasper. Nenhum de nós queria ser um vampiro condenado a viver pela eternidade, por causa de escolhas que outros _fizeram_ por nós...

Logo que me dei conta disso, Alice me fitou e abriu um sorriso tímido. E então, sua mente virou um livro aberto.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong> NA:** Ooi, gente!

Me puxei muito nesse capítulo. Bom, é verdade, eu já tinha um terço dele escrito no meu caderno do primeiro semestre (um ano atrás haha), mas o resto eu escrevi tudo hoje, agorinha há pouco!

Sei que o capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas eu acabei dividindo ele em dois pra não ficar extenso demais!  
>Isso significa que o próximo capítulo também é sob o ponto de vista do Ed, pra quem não teve certeza... hehe<br>Adoro escrever sob ambos os pontos de vista (Ed e Bella), e ainda não sei de qual eu gosto mais...

Bom, os reviews serão respondidos mais tarde quando eu chegar da aula. Mas_ muito obrigada_ a todos que comentaram! :D

Prometo não demorar_ muito_ com o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos e até breve!


	10. Cap8: Almas condenadas

**Written in blood**

**Capítulo VIII**

Almas condenadas

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Quando invadi sua mente, tudo começou a fazer sentido; Alice sabia que eu podia ler mentes, porque ela via o futuro.

Ela começou a me mostrar, em ordem cronológica, os acontecimentos de sua vida vampírica após sua transformação – ela não lembrava muito bem de sua vida humana. Ela me mostrou visões que tinha tido a meu respeito, ao longo desses oitenta anos: o meu desejo em encontrar Jasper e destruí-lo fez com que eu muitas vezes tomasse decisões que fariam com que nossos destinos se cruzassem diversas vezes durante todo esse tempo, mas ela sempre intervinha e mudava o curso deles para salvar seu parceiro.

Por um momento eu senti raiva: ela havia me impedido, indiretamente. Mas só por um momento, porque eu logo percebi que Aro tinha razão; apenas a _vingança _não seria o suficiente. Isso não faria com que eu me sentisse melhor. Talvez momentaneamente, quando eu percebesse que Jasper estava destruído. Mas então eu perceberia que _eu _ainda continuava _existindo_, com todos os meus desgostos e conflitos internos. Não era _justo_ que Jasper fosse destruído e não fosse mais obrigado a viver eternamente como um monstro, enquanto eu continuaria sendo um, tendo minha alma condenada pela eternidade.

Eu dificilmente um dia seria um _vampiro civilizado_, que poderia conviver entre os humanos com facilidade, como Carlisle e os outros – porque meus pensamentos incessantes e inconvenientes continuariam me atormentando para sempre –, mas conviver com o fato de ter acabado com a existência de outra criatura como eu, apenas por um desejo ridículo de vingança, não era exatamente _a minha cara_.

Minha raiva tinha se dissipado, mas de repente eu me sentia calmo demais diante daquela situação inusitada.

- Pare com isso, Jasper. – Alice sussurrou, e aquela calmaria passou quase instantaneamente. "_Ele pode manipular as emoções a sua volta_", ela me explicou mentalmente, antes de continuar falando com ele. – Não tente controlar o que ele sente.

Ainda um tanto incomodado pelo excesso de novas informações e sem querer interferir na decisão de Carlisle – se os dois vampiros iriam ou não se juntar a nós –, decidi sair dali e ir caçar sozinho. Afinal, nós não tínhamos tido tempo para isso, antes de encontrar Alice e Jasper, e eu ainda continuava com os olhos vermelhos.

Sem mencionar que eu não estava pronto para aquela situação. O fato de ter desistido da minha tão esperada e desejada vingança, e de talvez ter que conviver com o meu criador, não era exatamente algo que eu pediria ao Papai Noel de presente de Natal.

* * *

><p>Passei quase a noite toda fora de casa.<p>

Em um determinado momento, no meio da caçada, senti um desejo incontrolável de ver Bella Swan. Aquilo era extremamente irracional e estúpido, mas eu precisava fazer.

Fui até a casa do chefe Swan e a rondei, tentando descobrir qual era a janela do quarto da novata que cheirava bem demais. Puxei o ar com força pelas narinas, rastreado seu cheiro doce, e logo descobri.

Com facilidade, me pendurei na calha e escalei a parede até a janela. Não precisei aplicar muita força naquela velha veneziana de madeira para conseguir abri-la. O vidro que havia por dentro estava aberto e não havia grades, como em todas as outras casas da cidade.

Pulei para dentro com movimentos furtivos e silenciosos. Tranquei a respiração por um momento e me aproximei da cama onde Bella Swan dormia. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e ela ressonava tranquilamente. Seu corpo frágil e parcamente vestido estava descoberto e, deixando a janela aberta, eu estava expondo-a ao frio, mas eu não demoraria, então isso não seria um problema.

Ainda sem respirar, me curvei para chegar perto de seu pescoço, onde eu podia ver sua jugular pulsando com o sangue que passava por ali.

Engoli em seco e experimentei inalar seu aroma aos poucos. Em uma fração de segundo senti minha garganta queimar e o veneno encher a minha boca.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse tentar me controlar e suportar seu cheiro, _sem_ imaginar seu gosto, a vi se mexer e tatear a cama em busca de algo. Retomei a posição ereta e saí do quarto o mais rápido que pude para que ela não me visse.

Voltei para a floresta, tentando apagar aquele momento que tive com Bella Swan de minha mente, para caçar mais um pouco. Só fui para casa perto do amanhecer, a fim de ir à aula e _manter as aparências_.

Ao passar pela sala, vi Rosalie e Alice sentadas no sofá, com um enorme estojo de maquiagem e vários espelhos de diferentes tamanhos e formatos na mesinha de centro. Elas conversavam como se fossem velhas amigas, e aquilo não me agradou nem um pouco.

Sabendo que não passaria despercebido por elas, as ignorei e rumei para o meu quarto.

"_Edward_", a voz mental de Carlisle me chamou, quando estava cruzando o corredor. Apenas parei de caminhar em frente à porta de seu quarto, esperando que ele continuasse. "_Eu sei que isso pode ser difícil para você, mas eu os aceitei. Alice e Jasper. Eles parecem boas pessoas_."

_Pessoas_, eu repeti mentalmente, soltado uma risada sem humor. Carlisle percebeu meu descontentamento e logo prosseguiu.

"_Se não der certo_..."

- Eu vou embora. – eu concluí sua frase, em voz baixa.

"Eles _vão embora_", Carlisle corrigiu, pacientemente. "_Você é da família, Edward. Jamais trocaríamos você por qualquer outra pessoa._"

_Pessoa_, novamente. Aquilo era tão irônico.

"_Quanto aos nossos hábitos... Eles seguem a mesma dieta e concordaram em ir à escola com vocês. Contudo, apesar de parecem bastante confiáveis, não sabemos _até onde_ podemos confiar neles. Gostaria que você, juntamente com Esme, ficasse de olho neles, durante alguns dias. Você faria isso?_", ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. – eu respondi mecanicamente.

"_Ótimo. Obrigado, Edward_."

As duas semanas que se seguiram à chegada de Alice e Jasper foram bastante atípicas. Como disse a Carlisle que observaria os dois durante algum tempo, acabei faltando às aulas.

Esme e eu nos revezávamos para controlá-los, para que nenhum de nós dois deixasse de caçar ou ficasse totalmente preso dentro de casa.

Passei a seguir os dois pela casa, controlar seus pensamentos – e odiava profundamente o fato de Alice conseguir me manter fora de sua mente, em grande parte do tempo –, ouvir suas conversas. Nenhum dos dois se incomodava com a minha vigilância constante, e eles realmente pareciam confiáveis e honestos.

Eu pouco interagia com eles; não me sentia a vontade para isso. Mas isso era só eu. Todos os outros pareciam contentes e confortáveis o suficiente com os dois recém-chegados. Por exemplo: Rosalie e Alice criaram um vínculo fortíssimo, como se fossem melhores amigas ou até mesmo irmãs de sangue. Jasper era mais reservado, mas tinha assunto com todo mundo. Ele era bastante educado e prestativo.

Rosalie e Emmett continuaram indo à escola sem mim. Todos os dias, enquanto Esme ficava de olho em Alice e Jasper, eu os levava e os buscava na Forks High School. O meu Volvo prateado era o único dos nossos carros que os alunos da escola conheciam; nós não queríamos que eles desconfiassem sobre nós, então não exibíamos nossos bens, e eu não queria deixar que um dos dois dirigisse o _meu_ carro.

Certo dia, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados em um dos sofás na sala. Como quem não quer nada, eu sentei no outro. Alice sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Sabe, você não precisa se preocupar tanto. – ela disse, de forma calma e amigável. – Você confia em você mesmo, certo?

Não respondi.

Com sua mente bloqueada, eu não entendia onde ela queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

- Então você pode confiar na gente também. Afinal, somo menos perigosos e mais confiáveis do que você.

Em um primeiro momento quis odiá-la, mas não consegui. Associei isso ao dom de Jasper: imaginei que ele estivesse controlando o que eu sentia para que eu não odiasse sua parceira.

Irritado com a petulância deles, levantei do sofá em um pulo e saí da sala a passos duros. Passei por Esme no corredor, e ela tentou me acalmar.

- Ela não falou por mal, Edward.

- Eu não me importo. – resmunguei de volta. – Tome conta deles, eu vou sair.

Ela deu um sorriso sem vigor e assentiu com a cabeça. Ela sabia que eu estava no meu limite com aquela situação.

Também durante aquelas duas semanas, ocasionalmente fui espreitar Bella Swan. Por algum motivo que eu ainda não entendia, às vezes eu sentia a estranha vontade de estar próximo a ela. Talvez eu realmente fosse masoquista, mas eu me obrigava a acreditar que eu só fazia isso para tentar me acostumar com seu aroma insuportavelmente doce e tentador.

O que, de certa forma, surtiu algum efeito. Visitei-a durante a noite, algumas vezes, e aproveitava o fato de ela estar dormindo para ficar próximo o suficiente sem assustá-la.

Durante o dia, ou enquanto ela ainda estava acordada, eu rondava sua casa escondido na floresta, sentindo seu odor de longe.

Toda a vez que eu voltava da casa de Bella Swan, Alice me olhava de uma maneira engraçada, porém sempre bloqueava sua mente para não me permitir entender o porquê de seus olhares. Aquilo começou a me irritar de verdade no dia em que voltamos à escola.

A partir do momento em que pisamos no território escolar, Alice abriu um sorriso genuíno e eu pude ver que ela estava feliz de verdade em estar no meio dos humanos. Jasper não estava tão alegre quanto sua parceira, mas parecia tranquilo.

Fiz o possível para que os dois fizessem apenas aulas em que Rosalie, Emmett ou eu estivéssemos presentes. Eu ainda não confiava tanto assim neles para deixá-los sozinhos cercados de muitos humanos.

Aquela manhã de aulas pareceu ainda mais lenta e irritante do que todas as outras. Ter que aguentar aquela rotina humana, ouvir os pensamentos idiotas dos adolescentes e ainda ficar de olho nos novatos era muito mais do que eu podia suportar. Eu já era "mal humorado" por natureza, então, com certeza, eu estava infinitamente pior.

Preocupado por não ter estado de olho em Alice e Jasper, fui o primeiro a chegar ao refeitório. Sem ao menos pegar alguma comida e fingir que comeria, sentei na mesma mesa de sempre para esperar os outros.

Não muito tempo depois, as portas do refeitório abriam e fechavam de segundo em segundo, com mais e mais alunos entrando sem parar. Não demorou muito para que quem eu esperava chegasse. Os quatro entraram na fila e encheram suas bandejas com comidas que não comeriam antes de se juntar a mim.

Alice quase não conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade, e praticamente saltitou até a mesa, sendo seguida pelos outros três. Eles se sentaram e logo Rosalie e Emmett engataram uma conversa sobre coisas sem importância. Emmett, vez ou outra, lançava olhares na minha direção e eu olhava de vampiro para vampiro em minha mesa, acompanhando seus movimentos e pensamentos.

Ouvi o sobrenome da _minha família_ ser mencionado a algumas mesas de distância e virei um pouco a cabeça para olhar, mesmo que eu soubesse que aquela voz pertencia a Jessica Stanley. Ela estava contando a história que nós mesmos inventamos sobre _os novatos_ para Bella Swan.

Alice percebeu que eu estava fitando aquela mesa e alternou olhares entre mim e Bella Swan. Então ela pousou seu olhar em mim e sorriu. Ignorei-a totalmente, procurando olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquela _vampirinha _enigmática.

Depois de um tempo que me pareceu longo demais, Alice e Jasper decidiram deixar o refeitório e eu os segui de perto. Acompanhei-os até a próxima aula deles e esperei que Rosalie chegasse para seguir para a aula de Biologia, que eu teria ao lado de Bella Swan.

Quando cheguei a minha sala, ela ainda não estava lá. Sentei no meu lugar, o mais perto da ponta da mesa possível, depositando meu caderno e livro em cima da bancada.

De soslaio, vi Bella chegar acompanhada de Angela Weber. As duas se separaram ao entrar na sala e seguiram cada uma para seus lugares. Bella sentou ao meu lado e a primeira coisa que eu fiz, por força do hábito, foi trancar a respiração. Ela olhou para mim discretamente – pelo menos essa foi a intenção dela; ela só não sabia que eu era capaz de perceber até mesmo os menores movimentos.

Assim que o professor começou a aula, Bella desviou sua atenção para ele. Respirei lentamente, tentando permanecer racional quando o odor de seu sangue me atingiu. Seu cheiro já não me atordoava tanto quanto antes, mas ainda era tentador demais.

Logo percebi que Bella toscanejava ao meu lado. Ela balançou a cabeça, talvez tentando se manter acordada, todavia em um determinado momento ela desistiu e deitou sua cabeça sobre o caderno aberto a sua frente. Sua respiração logo ficou pesada e eu sabia que ela estava dormindo.

Fingindo prestar atenção nas coisas que o professor dizia – que eu já sabia até de trás para frente –, vi de relance o corpo de Bella dar uma leve tremida e sua respiração começar a acelerar. Ouvi as batidas violentas de seu coração, fazendo seu sangue ser bombeado mais rápido e seu cheiro ficar ainda mais forte. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo.

Trinquei a mandíbula, me obrigando a continuar respirando sem deixar que aquele aroma me afetasse.

Em meio a minha batalha do meu autocontrole contra os meus instintos, Bella gritou e levantou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Todos os alunos que antes estiveram imersos em seus próprios momentos entediantes agora prestavam atenção na minha parceira de laboratório.

- Senhorita Swan, algum problema? – o professor questionou, de braços cruzados e sobrancelha levantada.

Bella limpou o suor que se acumulava em sua testa e respirou fundo.

- E-eu... Eu acho que preciso ir à enfermaria, senhor. – ela respondeu.

- Certo... Senhor Cullen, que tal acompanhar sua parceira até a enfermaria?

- Não! – ela berrou apavorada. – Er... Quer dizer... E... Ed... – ela gaguejou nervosa. – Hã, o senhor Cullen não precisa perder a aula por minha causa. Acho que consigo ir sozinha, professor.

Ela estava com medo de mim. Por quê? Será que ela finalmente havia me reconhecido da outra noite? Será que ela sabia que eu a espionava?

Maldito dom que não funcionava quando eu precisava...

O professor autorizou a saída dela da sala de aula e ela recolheu seus materiais e saiu da sala rapidamente.

O resto da aula prosseguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Todos voltaram suas atenções para o que faziam antes: rabiscar o caderno, cochilar, conversar, trocar bilhetes e, no caso do professor, escrever no quadro e falar sem parar sobre a matéria.

Ao final daquele dia de aulas, me encontrei com os outros no estacionamento. Alice estava tão feliz que seus pensamentos eram altos o suficiente para serem confundidos com gritos. Pela primeira vez eu desejei que ela bloqueasse seus pensamentos e, como se ela tivesse lido os meus, ela assim o fez. Ela me lançou um sorriso culpado, como se pedisse desculpas, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça uma vez, aceitando. Talvez ela tivesse tido uma visão onde eu arrancava sua cabeça por me irritar com seu _mundinho cor-de-rosa_.

Quando entramos no carro, ela começou a tagarelar animadamente sobre o dia de aulas e acabou desbloqueando o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Vi Bella Swan passar por sua mente, e logo em seguida uma enxurrada de suas visões totalmente nebulosas.

Eu via a mim mesmo em todas essas visões, mas todas as imagens eram borradas e indistintas. Todas, menos uma. E ela envolvia Bella Swan.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong> NA:** Oi, gente!

Sinceramente não lembro se respondi os reviews do capítulo passado, se não respondi peço desculpas!

O capítulo de hoje não tá muito comprido, mas acho que ele tá muito cansativo devido as imensas narrativas e poucos diálogos, então achei melhor deixar assim!  
>No próximo voltamos ao POV da nossa Bellinha paranoica!<p>

Obrigada pelos reviews: **Christye-Lupin, Visil, Paula Sant's, Jana Pepita.**

Espero vocês nos reviews desse capítulo e prometo trazer o próximo logo!

Beijinhos ^^


End file.
